


Nightmare

by SoraaKami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Discord : Paradis des Défis, Luna you can read it (l), M/M, Mad Eustass Kidd, Sexual Violence, Séquestration, Torture, Tortured Luffy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Lorsque Luffy se réveille dans une cave aux murs moisis avec un Kidd aussi enragé que fou en face de lui, il comprend bien vite que ça ne pourra que mal finir.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 70
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour et bienvenue sur ce... truc.  
> En vrai, j'aime cette fic. Beaucoup, même. J'aime ce que j'ai fait de ce texte et j'aime son idée de base, dans un sadisme incroyable bien sûr, vous en conviendrez. Parce que la violence qu'il y aura dans ce texte est totalement gratuite, évidemment.  
> Et je veux doncmettre un warning autant aux âmes sensibles qu'à ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de texte à la violence gratuite : je peux comprendre votre point de vue et je le respecte, donc respectez le mien. Si ce genre de fiction ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas, je vous en serais gré.  
> À tous les autres, je vous souhaite une belle plongée dans l'horreur, en espérant vous faire vivre des émotions pas des plus agréables...  
> La publication se fera tous les mercredis et les samedis.  
> Enjoy... !

La douleur.

Cette sensation de brûlure à l’arrière de la tête, le crâne qui vrombit dangereusement, les pensées qui peinent à se rassembler, les membres lourds...

Les membres trop lourds.

... Attachés ?

Cet air froid tout autour. Cette odeur désagréable d’humidité et de moisissure, de renfermé, de rance.

Et... Cette main douce et chaude sur sa joue...

Luffy ouvre difficilement les yeux. Sa tête lui tourne trop fort et ses repères sensoriels ont du mal à faire les reconnexions.

Il y a juste cette infâme odeur de moisi qui lui prend le nez et...

Et Kidd.

Il cligne des yeux pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, encore bien trop hébété, tandis qu’il essaie de comprendre l’expression étrangement fermée sur le visage du roux.

Fermée, et légèrement en souffrance, aussi. Mais ça, il en a l’habitude. Le visage de Kidd hurle la souffrance depuis le premier jour où il l’a rencontré, après tout.

Et puis seulement, il réalise.

La pression horrible sur ses bras qui sont tirés en arrière.

Attachés entre eux.

\- Luffy... ‘Faut qu’on parle avant que ça parte encore plus loin.

Il cligne de nouveau des yeux comme pour chasser cette maudite brume qui a apparemment décidé d’établir ses quartiers dans sa tête et également pour ravaler cette montée d’adrénaline qu’il sent poindre.

Parce que... C’est mauvais. Beaucoup trop mauvais.

Il ne le réalise encore pas bien, mais son instinct le lui hurle.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Arrive-t-il à lâcher tant bien que mal alors qu’il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, offrant comme il le peut toutes les maigres possibilités à sa portée pour redonner contenance à sa pauvre cervelle.

Mais les mains de Kidd qui se posent de nouveau sur ses joues d’un geste doux le ramènent violemment à la réalité, enfin.

Douce et abominable réalité.

\- J’ai dit qu’il faut qu’on parle avant qu’je... Avant que...

Ses yeux se perdent dans ses vis-à-vis aux inquiétants reflets rouge. Luffy a toujours été fasciné par cette drôle de teinte aux fond des iris havane, mais aujourd’hui, la contempler lui donne une sensation particulière. Comme un bloc de glace directement balancé au fond de son estomac.

La respiration de Kidd est rapide, trop rapide tandis que les doigts contre sa peau tremblent légèrement.

\- ... Kidd...

\- Luffy... Il faut qu’tu me l’dises... Il faut que tu m’dises pourquoi t’as fait ça.

La détresse qu’il affiche laisse soudainement sa place à de la colère. Sourde, profonde, glaçante.

Luffy a déjà vu cette expression plusieurs fois.

C’est ce qu’il lui avait donné envie de fuir, d’ailleurs.

\- Que... De quoi tu parles, Kidd... ? Et pourquoi... Pourquoi je suis attaché... ?

Ses pensées commencent enfin à se rassembler, mais il faut peut-être bien mettre cela sur l’adrénaline qui pulse violemment dans ses veines. Le sang bat à ses oreilles tandis qu’il peut sentir son propre cœur se fracasser contre sa poitrine.

\- FAIS PAS CELUI QUI COMPREND PAS !! Lui hurle alors Kidd au visage, l’attrapant violemment par l’épaule qu’il secoue sans ménagement, lui arrachant une plainte de douleur au passage. Tu peux pas nier... Tu peux pas nier après c’que tu m’as fait !! Pourquoi t’as fait ça, Luffy ?! POURQUOI ?!

Alors qu’il avait déjà le souffle court face à l’agressivité de Kidd qui ne faisait que remuer violemment la panique montante en lui, une main puissante s’écrase sur son cou pour le plaquer un peu plus contre la chaise de bois grinçante à laquelle il est retenu. Aussitôt, la forte poigne de Kidd commence à l’étrangler alors que les yeux havane crachent une haine et un ressentiment inimaginables.

-Tu l’sais pourtant... Tu le sais que j’aurais donné ma putain de vie pour toi !!

L’air manque, sa tête commence déjà à chauffer dangereusement. Les doigts de Kidd s’enfoncent dans son cou tandis qu’il crache son venin à quelques centimètres de son visage. Luffy tente par tous les moyens de se focaliser sur le sens de ses paroles incompréhensibles, mais la peur l’étouffe encore plus que les deux immenses mains blanches.

Il ne sait pas encore ce qui l’attend mais... C’est radicalement et définitivement mauvais.

Kidd relâche finalement sa prise pour s’éloigner de lui et tourner en rond dans la pièce sombre tel un fauve enragé en cage. Luffy, lui, tousse et crache alors que l’air reprend ses droits dans son corps, mais sa gorge lui brûle et la peau de son cou le fait souffrir.

L’instant d’après, le roux revient à la charge et lui saute littéralement dessus : la chaise bascule en arrière et se fracasse au sol, lui éclatant le dos et les bras au passage et lui arrachant un cri de souffrance. Quelque chose s’est brisé dans son bras droit, il en est certain. Et Kidd, à califourchon au-dessus de lui, lui renvoie un regard suintant la haine et le désespoir.

\- PARLE, PUTAIN !! POURQUOI T’AS FAIT ÇA, LUFFY ?!

\- MAIS POURQUOI J’AI FAIT QUOI ?! JE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES !! Articula-t-il tant bien que mal, tentant de faire fi de la douleur mais n’arrivant pas à ravaler ses larmes.

\- TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE !! J’VOUS AI VU, TOI ET CE MEC !! J’T’AI VU PENDU À SON COU !! J’AI VU COMMENT TU LE REGARDAIS !!

De nouveau, le souffle de Luffy se coupe alors que Kidd s’empare violemment de ses cheveux pour les tirer de toutes ses forces, lui arrachant un nouveau hurlement de douleur. Les larmes dévalent ses joues alors qu’il essaie de comprendre de quoi ce timbré peut bien lui parler.

Quel mec ? De quoi parle-il ? Ça faisait déjà presque deux semaines qu’ils ne se voyaient plus, Kidd et lui. Et à raison, puisque...

\- Même si c’était le cas... Hoquète-t-il en puisant dans son maigre courage à l’instant présent. On est... Kidd, on est même plus ensemble, alors...

Mais le rire rauque et sonore du roux se lève près de son oreille, lui glaçant le sang. Car ce n’est pas un rire raisonnable. Ce n’est pas le rire léger et presque timide qu’il a pu entendre venant de lui durant ces quelques semaines passées ensemble.

C’est un rire fou.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie... ? Bien sûr qu’on est toujours ensemble, Luffy. Et on continuera à l’être... T’es à moi, non ?

Le ton acide du roux provoque un frisson d’effroi qui parcourt l’entièreté du corps de Luffy. Noyé dans ses larmes, il fixe le plafond de ses yeux hallucinés, prenant subitement et douloureusement conscience de la situation.

Et cela ne fait que se certifier lorsque Kidd se redresse pour lui faire face et qu’il lui envoie un sourire déformé, fracassé. Un regard anéanti et enragé.

La folie.

Celle qu’il avait déjà pu entrevoir à plusieurs reprises tout en essayant tant bien que mal de l’ignorer, se raisonnant alors comme il le pouvait.

Celle que son entourage avait pointé du doigt à plusieurs reprises, lui faisant prendre conscience petit à petit de la dangerosité de cette situation pourtant banale.

Celle qu’il avait fini par fuir en le quittant deux semaines auparavant, suite à cette dispute qui avait beaucoup trop dégénéré et qui avait suffi à abattre ses dernières réserves à l’idée que Kidd n’était peut-être pas si atteint que ça...

Si. Kidd est atteint. Il peut le voir à cet instant précis. Il peut clairement voir cette folie grouiller au fond des iris havane qui semblent s’empourprer un peu plus à chaque minute qui passe.

Et soudain, le cœur de Luffy se glace en même temps que sa tête. La peur s’insinue violemment au plus profond de lui, pénétrant ses os et réveillant ses plus bas instincts.

Et il hurle.

\- ON EST OÙ, MERDE ?! S’IL TE PLAIT KIDD, LAISSE-MOI PARTIR !! ME FAIS PAS DE MAL, JE T’EN SUPPLIE !! J’FERAIS TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX, JE-

\- LA FERME !!!

Sa voix criarde ne peut malheureusement pas couvrir l’âpreté de celle grondante de Kidd. Tel un animal affamé, ses doigts se referment encore sur le cou de Luffy alors que le cerveau de ce dernier lui hurle de se défendre.

Mais il ne peut rien faire. Ses bras tirés en arrière et écrasés par son propre poids le font souffrir comme jamais, en particulier le droit dont la douleur augmente à chaque seconde et s’accroît à chaque mouvement. Il ne peut que battre des jambes pitoyablement, ce qu’il tente, l’instinct de survie prenant le relais de la raison.

Il essaie de remuer pour basculer sur le côté malgré la douleur lancinante dans son bras, mais Kidd lui attrape la mâchoire de son autre main.

\- ARRÊTE DE BOUGER !! TU PARTIRAS PAS D’ICI, LUFFY !! PLUS JAMAIS !!

Les yeux furieux s’adoucissent subitement dans un revirement complétement insensé. Kidd se rapproche de son visage qu’il tient pourtant toujours fermement, caressant sa peau de son souffle brûlant.

\- Tu vas rester ici... Avec moi... On va continuer dans notre perfection. Parce qu’on est beaucoup trop parfaits toi et moi, Luffy...

Sa voix est langoureuse, lascive, presque sensuelle. Et cela effraie d’autant plus le brun, dont les larmes redoublent d’intensité.

\- TU PEUX PAS ME RETENIR ICI CONTRE MON GRÉ !! KIDD, TU T’RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE T’ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE, AU MOINS ?!

\- Évidemment. Je prends soin de toi, Luffy. Comme je l’ai toujours fai-

\- TU PRENDS PAS SOIN DE MOI LÀ, CONNARD !! TU ME FAIS MAL, TU ME FAIS FLIPPER, J’AI UN BRAS PÉTÉ, MERDE !! LIBÈRE MOI !! J’VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI !! Je...

Sa voix meurt dans sa gorge alors que les sanglots prennent le dessus.

\- J’veux rentrer... J’veux rentrer chez moi... J’t’en supplie Kidd, laisse-moi partir...

Luffy s’étouffe dans ses pleurs incontrôlables, à présent, gardant les yeux résolument clos quelques instants comme pour se donner l’illusion qu’il fuit cette situation invraisemblable. Mais lorsqu’il les rouvre, le regard aussi calme que glacial de Kidd lui provoque une nouvelle vague de peur qui s’exprime en une longue plainte lamentable.

\- Maintenant, Luffy... C’est ici, chez toi. Près de moi.

La main qui lui tenait la mâchoire le relâche doucement et se pose de nouveau sur sa joue pour la caresser du bout du pouce.

\- À mes côtés... À jamais.

Et la gifle monstrueuse qu’il reçoit l’instant d’après lui arrache presque la tête et lui fait perdre conscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy tente de s’enrouler du mieux qu’il le peut dans sa couette, malgré la douleur. Ses larmes coulent encore, et il est bien incapable de dire comment cela est seulement possible après avoir passé tant de temps à pleurer et pleurer encore.

Quoique le temps est quelque chose de relatif ici, dans cette maudite cave humide et dont il ne s’habitue toujours pas à l’affreuse odeur de moisi. Aucune fenêtre, par conséquent aucune lumière ni même un quelconque son ne filtre. Impossible donc d'avoir un semblant de repère temporel

Au début, il était resté sur cette chaise longtemps. Trop longtemps. Assez pour que la raideur dans ses bras devienne brûlure, même si cette affreuse sensation ne couvrait pas la douleur horrible qui irradiait dans tout son avant-bras droit. Il avait parfois du mal à bouger certains doigts, mais cela n’avait pas eu l’air d’émouvoir Kidd plus que ça.

En fait, il ne comprenait pas les choses qui émouvaient Kidd ou non.

Car après d’interminables heures sur cette maudite chaise, il avait fini par le libérer, mais simplement pour mieux l’enchaîner à un mur adjacent. Lorsqu’il l’avait vu descendre avec une perceuse à ce moment, Luffy avait imaginé les pires scénarios. Mais à son grand soulagement, Kidd ne l’avait utilisé que pour visser une accroche murale de métal au mur.

Et à présent il était là, depuis il ne savait combien de jours, les poignets retenus par des menottes qui lui rongeaient la peau et elles-mêmes attachées à une chaîne accrochée au mur qui lui permettait de ne faire que quelques pas loin de son lit.

Lit que Kidd avait fini par lui descendre avec cette couette et plusieurs oreillers, après l’avoir décroché de la chaise. Il lui avait installé une petite lampe à l’autre bout de la pièce qui gardait la cave constamment éclairée, également. Et il n’avait pas beaucoup parlé au fur et à mesure de son installation, semblant plongé dans des réflexions qui n’intéressaient que moyennement Luffy. Le roux les observait en réfléchissant, lui et son installation sommaire, alors que Luffy le suppliait de le relâcher. Mais ses prières restaient sans réponse.

Alors, au bout d’un moment, il avait arrêté de supplier.

Il se contentait simplement de l’ignorer.

Il descendait régulièrement pour le nourrir et pour changer l’immonde pot de chambre qu’il lui avait installé dans le coin de la pièce. Il marmonnait souvent dans sa barbe, semblait réfléchir tout haut, et, lorsqu’il avait fini de lui donner son maigre repas qui ne le nourrissait clairement pas assez, il restait parfois avec lui.

Parfois, il le prenait dans ses bras pour le câliner, comme s’il n’était qu’une simple peluche. Évidemment, Luffy se débattait, mais les coups rageurs qu’il se prenait avaient fini par avoir raison de ses réflexes de fuite. Les deux dernières fois, il avait préféré se laisser faire. Car tant qu’il laissait Kidd le serrer contre lui, l’embrasser, lui murmurer des mots « doux » qui lui retournaient l’estomac car ils ne cessaient de lui rappeler qu’il « était à lui » et qu’il « ne le laisserait plus jamais partir loin de lui », il ne lui faisait pas de mal.

Au contraire. Il adorait lui répéter qu’il l’aimait et comme il était heureux de l’avoir de nouveau à ses côtés. Et Luffy avait tant de fois été tenté d’essayer de lui demander encore _pourquoi_. D’essayer de marchander, de trouver un terrain d’entente...

Mais il doit se l’avouer : il est terrifié. Kidd le terrorise. Ses douleurs au visage dues aux nombreux coups qu’il a reçu s’estompent seulement, ainsi que les énormes bleus qui lui recouvrent les bras. Il lui a déjà fait cracher du sang, il lui a déjà fait perdre une dent. Il ne sait pas si Kidd mettait vraiment toute sa force pour le calmer, mais nul doute qu’il a clairement plus de puissance que lui et ses faibles petits bras.

Surtout sans son bras droit qui lui envoie une décharge de douleur au moindre mouvement et qui a pris une étrange teinte violette depuis un bon moment, déjà.

Il ne sait plus où il en est.

Il arrive à peu près à dormir, mais à chaque fois qu’il se réveille –souvent à cause de la douleur, d’ailleurs-, le rappel de sa condition semble aspirer peu à peu plus sa pauvre raison.

Il devrait se débattre, pourtant. Il devrait essayer de se défendre, de fuir.

Mais son instinct de survie est déchiré. Ballotté dans un entre-deux qui hésite entre le besoin viscéral de s’enfuir le plus loin possible de cette prison et celui de rester en vie.

Car il reste persuadé qu’il ne suffit pas de grand-chose pour que Kidd ne finisse par lâcher un coup fatal.

Avec la force qu’il a, il pourrait lui briser la nuque facilement. Il pourrait peut-être lui arracher un bras, il pourrait peut-être lui exploser le crâne...

Un sanglot s’échappe de nouveau de sa gorge, long et lamentable. Il enfonce son visage dans les couvertures pour pleurer encore, laissant échapper tout son désespoir par rapport à cette situation insensée.

Mais malgré tout, lorsqu’il entend la porte grinçante s’ouvrir en haut des marches qui séparent sa cage de la liberté, il se sent résolu.

Résolu à essayer de dialoguer, aujourd’hui. Quitte à le brosser dans le sens du poil, quitte à lui mentir de la pire des manières.

Il ne mourra pas ici.

Il essuie ses larmes d’un geste vif et rageur et ravale la douleur fulgurante que lui provoque son bras à ce simple geste. Il se rassoit sur le lit, dos au mur, et regarde Kidd approcher avec une assiette en main.

Il ne devrait pas, mais son regard suinte la colère sans qu’il puisse la retenir. Et son geôlier le remarque immédiatement, puisque ses propres yeux si doux envers lui ces derniers jours se glacent pour reprendre cette lueur folle qui semble danser autant que le reflet pourpre de ses iris.

\- ... Salut, lance Luffy d’une voix si brisée qu’il la reconnaît à peine.

\- ... Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? T’es bizarre, aujourd’hui. T’as quelque chose à dire ?

Il déglutit alors que le roux s’assoit à ses côtés pour lui donner son assiette et sa fourchette en plastique, comme d’habitude. Luffy baisse les yeux sur l’infâme repas qu’il doit encore encaisser. Kidd lui avait déjà prouvé ses piètres talents de cuisinier durant les semaines qu’ils avaient passé ensemble, mais il semble se surpasser, ces derniers jours.

Il respire profondément pour se donner contenance : tout ça, il doit essayer de le ravaler. Ravaler son désespoir, sa colère, son dégoût de l’homme en face de lui...

Pour rétablir un semblant de contact.

\- Tu sais j’ai... J’ai bien réfléchi au pourquoi tu es si en colère après moi... Commence-t-il d’une voix hésitante, mais sans pour autant avoir le cran de lever les yeux sur son bourreau. D-déjà... Je réalise que ça n’aurait jamais dû s’arrêter, toi et moi. Je suis désolé d’être parti comme ça, la dernière fois. Je voulais pas te faire de la peine...

Il ose un coup d’œil, mais la neutralité avec laquelle le toise Kidd ne le rassure pas un seul instant. Il se tient simplement là et l’écoute en silence tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Alors, il continue.

\- Je suis tellement désolé de t’avoir fait du mal et de t’avoir abandonné, Kidd. Ça... Ça n’arrivera plus, je te le promets...

Un fin sourire étire finalement les lèvres du roux et il y voit un espoir. Espoir que son mensonge ridicule semble prendre.

\- ... Mais... Tu sais, ce jour-là... Tu m’as fait peur, Kidd. J’ai cru que...

Une nouvelle déglutition nerveuse. Il n’y peut rien, elles sont mécaniques. Parce que la peur lui ronge les boyaux.

Peur que sa prochaine phrase finisse par se réaliser un jour prochain.

\- ... J’ai cru que tu pourrais me tuer. Je suis parti par peur, mais...

\- J’aurais pu te tuer ce jour-là, c’est vrai.

La réponse lui glace le sang et il se plonge dans les iris havane, les yeux écarquillés. Kidd est toujours tranquille et se permet même un geste doux en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser.

\- Tu m’as brisé le cœur, Luffy. J’t’ai dit que tu étais ma bouée de sauvetage, et tu m’as abandonné comme une merde. J’me demande comment je trouve la force de te pardonner tout ça...

Luffy laisse échapper un imperceptible gémissement incontrôlé de peur lorsque les doigts blancs attrapent des mèches pour les tirer légèrement.

Mais il ne se laisse pas démonter. Il est sur la bonne voie, il le sent.

\- Je sais pas, Kidd... J’ai eu peur, j’me suis... J’me suis laissé avoir par ce que les autres m’ont dit, mais ils te connaissent pas comme je te conna-

\- Quels « autres » ?

De nouveau, la voix de Kidd gronde, comme un coup de tonnerre annonçant une catastrophe prochaine.

\- Euh... Je... Mes-mes amis... ? Mais ils te connaissent pas, Kidd ! S’empresse-t-il d’ajouter d’un air paniqué. Ils savent pas comme tu es, ils se sont fiés qu’à ton physique, comme tous les autres ! Je leur dirai quand je les reverrai, je leur dirai que tu es-

Le rire esclaffé du roux l’interrompt de nouveau. Il rit à gorge déployée, comme si Luffy lui avait envoyé la blague la plus tordante qui soit.

\- Parce que tu crois qu’tu vas les revoir ?? Oooh que non, Luffy... Aucune chance. Et d’autant plus maintenant qu’je sais qu’ils t’ont aidé à t’éloigner d’moi...

\- ... Mais... C’était pas leur faute, je...

\- Allez, c’est rien mon bébé, lui ronronne-t-il en le prenant de nouveau dans ses bras pour presque l’étouffer contre lui. Ils te manqueront pas, t’inquiète pas. J’suis là pour toi, t’oublies pas ? Je m’occupe de toi moi, t’as pas besoin d’eux. Comme j’ai besoin de personne d’autre que toi près de moi...

De nouveau, les larmes déferlent en torrent sur ses joues alors qu'il se bat comme il le peut pour ravaler ses sanglots.

\- Arrête de pleurer. Quoi, t’es pas heureux avec moi ?!

Kidd resserre sa prise et l’étreinte en devient presque douloureuse. Alors, Luffy lui attrape le t-shirt et le tire de toutes ses faibles forces pour l’amener à lui.

\- Si ! Si ! Je... Je suis bien avec toi...

Il est écœuré de sa propre faiblesse. De sa propre terreur. Elle lui fait dire des choses complètement insensées. Lui qui est pourtant un piètre menteur en temps normal, le voilà qu’il ment éhontément pour sauver lâchement sa propre vie.

Alors qu’il a bien conscience au fond qu’il ne fait, au contraire, que creuser sa propre tombe petit à petit...

Chose qui ne fait que se confirmer lorsque Kidd commence à déposer une pluie de baiser dans ses cheveux et dans son cou. Malheureusement, il connaît trop bien Kidd : il sait ce que cette attitude va amener.

Et il est horrifié à cette simple idée.

Mais soudainement, Kidd stoppe ses gestes et le dévisage d’un air presque dédaigneux.

\- ... Tu pues, c’est abusé.

La remarque lui donne envie d’exploser de rire à son tour : à qui la faute... ?

\- J’reviens.

Et c’est surpris qu’il le voit redescendre quelques minutes plus tard avec un gant de toilette et une bassine d’eau chaude.

« Au moins, elle est chaude », se dit-il alors qu’il se débat par réflexe contre la force herculéenne de Kidd qui le déshabille.

\- Luffy. Laisse-toi faire, ou ça va mal finir et tu l'sais très bien.

Son ton est lourd, pesant. Il se contient, Luffy peut le sentir. Il essaie de ne pas extérioriser la rage qui lui chatouille certainement les mains pour éviter de lui en recoller une.

Alors, encore une fois, il se laisse faire. Et même si c’est déjà arrivé beaucoup trop de fois, il est rongé par la honte et la haine lorsqu’il se retrouve totalement nu face à lui. Ses larmes coulent silencieusement alors qu’il se mord furieusement les lèvres. Et d’autant plus lorsque la main gantée glisse sur sa peau.

\- Je-je peux le faire tout seul... Tente-t-il, le ton presque révolté dans sa voix l’étonnant lui-même.

\- Non.

Tranchant, concis. Kidd lui rappelle qu’il n’est plus que sa « chose », à présent.

Il sert donc les dents alors qu’il est dorloté comme un enfant en bas-âge. Alors que les mains de Kidd se promènent partout sur lui. Alors qu’elles s’attardent à des endroits sur lesquels Luffy préférerait qu’il ne s’attarde pas...

Et il fait l’erreur de lever les yeux vers lui. Erreur fatale : le regard torve qu’il croise suffit à le détruire un peu plus intérieurement.

Mais pas autant que cette bouche contre la sienne qui lui donne un haut le cœur.

Pas autant que cette langue qui se fraie un passage entre ses lèvres et qu’il retrouve avec dégoût.

Pas autant que ces doigts qui s’enfoncent en lui.

Pas autant que tout ce qui suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *va pleurer* Pardooooooooooon, Luffy, j'suis désolééééééée !
> 
> Sinon, l'écriture est finie de mon côté. La fic fera donc 11 chapitres, et je passe la publication à deux chapitres par semaines !
> 
> Et merci pour vos premiers retours forts encourageants !


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy avait déjà pu lire quelques témoignages qui parlaient de cette impression de sortir de son corps dans des moments douloureux.

Il aurait préféré de pas avoir à connaître ces moments.

Et pourtant, ils se répétaient en boucle et en boucle et en boucle depuis que Kidd avait retrouvé les joies de son corps.

Le temps passait, immuable et indéfinissable. Kidd partait, revenait. Le nourrissait, le lavait, lui parlait, le câlinait...

Lui « faisait l’amour ».

Et le seul réconfort qu’avait Luffy dans ce tourbillon de désespoir, c’était qu’au moins, il ne le frappait plus.

Ou du moins, c’était ce qu’il croyait. Ce qu’il espérait.

Car à cet instant, alors que Kidd est profondément enfoncé en lui à lui arracher l’intérieur de ses va-et-vient brutaux comme il adore le faire, radin sur le lubrifiant qu’il est, ses grognements de plaisir habituels se muent soudainement en grondement rageur.

\- MAIS MERDE, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE PUTAIN !!

Luffy reprend brutalement conscience de la réalité et écarquille les yeux en croisant ceux enragés du roux. Ce dernier serre les dents et lui attrape la gorge pour l’étrangler.

\- Pourquoi tu t’laisses faire comme une poupée inerte, putain ?! Ça t'plaît pas ou quoi ?! J’mettais ça sur le compte de la fatigue ces derniers jours, mais t’étais pas comme ça avant ! Redeviens comme avant ! Quand tu m’sautais dessus à la moindre occasion !!

La pression sur son cou est démentielle à mesure que la colère éclate. Plus aucun air ne passe, le sang vrombit à l’intérieur de son crâne qui paraît être sur le point d’exploser et, comme trop souvent ces derniers temps, Luffy se sent déjà glisser doucement dans l’inconscience...

Mais comme trop souvent ces derniers temps, Kidd ne lui permet pas ce doux répit et le relâche violemment pour mieux lui attraper la tête et lui hurler au visage.

\- TU M’AS DIT QUE TU M’AIMAIS, LUFFY !! PROUVE-LE MOI !! PROUVE-MOI QUE TU M’AIMES !!

Le brun lui postillonne involontairement dessus en s’arrachant la gorge à tousser. Ça faisait quelques temps déjà que Kidd n’avait pas eu de geste aussi violent, et c’est un affreux rappel qu’il lui inflige.

Mais étrangement, au lieu de faire remonter sa peur, c’est plutôt la colère de Luffy qui revient comme un boomerang.

\- Comment... Comment tu veux que j’t’aime avec ce que tu m’fais subir, espèce d’enfoiré de taré... ?! S’étrangle-t-il à articuler malgré l’air qu’il peine à retrouver.

Malgré sa situation.

Malgré la rage qui semble engloutir Kidd pour de bon.

La gifle qu’il reçoit lui décroche la mâchoire et lui brûle la peau. Kidd se retire violemment de lui, lui faisant presque aussi mal que le coup, et le retourne brutalement sur le ventre pour le pénétrer de nouveau avec une violence qui coupe le souffle de Luffy.

\- Tu vas m’aimer, Luffy... ! Tu vas m’aimer ! Tu vas m’aimer !! Je vais te faire oublier cet enfoiré de fils de pute qui t’a pris à moi !! T’ES À MOI, T’AS COMPRIS ?! À MOI !! À MOIIII !!!

Son hurlement rageur résonne sur les murs froids de la cave, et la douleur est encore plus insoutenable que d’habitude.

Finalement, les coups sont peut-être mieux... ?

Mais Kidd ne lui laisse pas le luxe du choix : il lui inflige les deux. Parce qu’en s’emparant de son bras droit pour le tordre dans son dos, il cherche délibérément à le faire souffrir.

Et ça fonctionne. Le hurlement de douleur de Luffy est étranglé par la surprise, mais Kidd ne cesse pas de le pilonner pour autant.

Et au bout de longues et interminables minutes, il finit par jouir en lui. Il colle son torse dans son dos, permettant ainsi à Luffy d’entendre parfaitement sa respiration essoufflée dans son oreille qui couvre ses propres sanglots.

\- Tu m’as pris pour un con, hein... ? J’devrais pas t’en vouloir. J’étais tellement content que tu m’dises tout ça que j’y ai cru comme un abruti... Mais en fait, tu voulais juste sauver ta peau, pas vrai... ?

Il se retire, le relâche. Luffy s’écroule sur le lit comme une masse inanimée, réfugiant comme il le peut son visage dans les draps tandis qu’il est déchiré entre la peur, la honte et la douleur lancinante dans son bras et entre ses reins.

\- ... Y’a rien à réparer entre nous en fait, pas vrai... ?

La voix de Kidd semble très loin et il prend à peine conscience de la détresse dans son ton. Pour ce qu’il en a à faire, en réalité...

Comme s’il pouvait ressentir encore la moindre peine pour lui. La moindre empathie.

Kidd n’en ressent pas pour lui. Il ose dire qu’il l’aime, mais cet enfoiré ne sait pas ce qu’est l’amour.

L’amour ne fait pas si mal. Pas de cette façon.

.

.

Il a maigri. C’est la triste conclusion à laquelle il se retrouve confronté à chaque fois qu’il observe ses bras, ces derniers temps.

En même temps, les maigres repas que daigne lui offrir Kidd ne sont clairement pas suffisants. Réguliers, certes, mais pas suffisants.

Et Luffy se demande si c’est volontaire de sa part ou non. Il se demande si quelque part, au fond de sa folie, il avait prévu tout ça.

Sûrement que non, puisqu’il a installé cette pièce petit à petit. Dans une apparente improvisation maladroite.

Le temps qui passe et le manque de repère a un effet désastreux sur sa santé mentale. Il le sait, il le sent. Lorsque Kidd n’est pas là, il se retrouve seul face à lui-même. Seul face à sa souffrance, tant physique que mentale. Face à sa détresse, à sa solitude et à ses pensées qui tournent en boucle.

Et en boucle.

Et en boucle.

Ces derniers temps, il se met parfois à hurler à pleins poumons pour voir si cela attire Kidd. Des fois, cela le fait effectivement venir, mais d’autres fois non.

Preuve en est qu’il n’est pas toujours dans les parages.

Luffy essaie de faire le tri dans sa conscience qui vacille de plus en plus. Réfléchir à quelque chose permet de faire passer un peu mieux le temps et la pilule, alors il se focalise. Sur cette chaîne qu’il essaie tant bien que mal d’arracher du mur, mais force est de constater que Kidd est aussi bon bricoleur qu’il est piètre cuisinier. Et les deux forment un duo détonant pour être certain de clouer Luffy sur place une bonne fois pour toute.

Il n’a aucune force et la douleur de son bras, même si elle s’estompe de « jour en jour », est toujours là.

Il réessaie pourtant de l'arracher du mur, parfois. Mais la plupart du temps, ses échecs successifs lui donnent encore plus envie de mourir sur le champ.

Alors il se focalise sur sa petite lampe, à l’autre bout de la pièce. Trop loin pour être atteinte, et seule lueur dans ses ténèbres. Elle créée une ambiance légèrement tamisée dans cette prison vomitive à souhait, mais elle le rassure, aussi banale soit-elle.

Parce que sans elle, en plus de l’obscurité qui ronge son cœur, celle-ci rongerait aussi sa raison.

Il y accroche son regard comme un forcené dans les moments où il essaie de réfléchir posément. Réfléchir à un moyen de sortir d’ici. Réfléchir aux chances infimes que quelqu’un finisse par lui venir en aide.

Mais lui-même n’a aucune idée d’où il peut bien se trouver.

Kidd vivait dans un appartement miteux au deuxième étage d’une résidence d’un quartier plus que modeste, aux dernières nouvelles. Et cette cave a tout du soubassement de maison. Le bric-à-brac qui trône ici et là sur les différentes étagères fixées aux murs humides en atteste. Le lieu est puant, poussiéreux, laissé à l’abandon.

Et beaucoup trop bien isolé acoustiquement parlant. Même dans un sous-sol, il devrait pourtant entendre des bruits.

Mais il n’entend jamais rien. Si ce n’est parfois des craquements sinistres qui lui rappellent une maison ancienne dont le bois travaille ou les pas de Kidd juste avant qu’il n’ouvre la porte en haut des escaliers.

S’il n’avait pas prévu son coup, il avait tout de même été minutieux derrière son intelligence limitée.

... Luffy aurait-il dû le voir arriver ?

Aurait-il dû se méfier encore plus ? Partir plus tôt ? Dès que ses amis lui avaient fait remarquer que quelque chose n’allait pas avec le roux ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu’il était capable de ça. Il sentait –il savait- que Kidd n’avait pas toute sa raison sur certaines choses. Lorsqu’il l’avait rencontré, il était complètement au fond du trou, après tout.

Et pourtant, aussi ravagé et dangereux paraissait-il, Luffy l’avait laissé s’approcher...

Certainement la pire erreur de sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Défi des adultes 66 - Ecrire une scène de viol]
> 
> Toujours désolée.


	4. Chapter 4

Cette soirée était somme toute banale. D’une amusante banalité, en quelque sorte.

Parce que Luffy adorait plus que n’importe quoi d’autre sortir avec sa bande d’amis. Il adorait passer du temps avec eux, qu’importait leur activité. Qu’ils aillent au cinéma, au bowling, au restaurant, ou simplement dans un bar.

Ce soir-là, il y avait Usopp, Zoro, Robin et Franky. Sanji était brièvement passé, mais il avait dû rentrer tôt pour une fois. Mais cinq d’entre eux étaient largement suffisants pour investir un bar à eux-seuls. Alors, après s’être fait –encore- renvoyés comme des malpropres de leur enseigne attitrée parce qu’ils étaient beaucoup trop bruyants pour le petit peuple, ils avaient atterri dans un autre bar un peu plus éloigné du centre et dont Franky leur avait déjà parlé quelques fois. Un endroit plus calme, plus tranquille, moins bourré de monde.

Ils avaient investi la première grande table près du bar et continuaient leur soirée joyeusement. Et c’était lorsqu’il partit se chercher un deuxième verre que Luffy avait vu Kidd.

Installé sur l'une des chaises hautes du comptoir, fixant son verre sans vraiment le voir comme si toute la misère du monde pesait sur ses épaules, seul. Son regard vide avait étreint le cœur de Luffy comme jamais, parce qu’il avait rarement vu quelqu’un qui paraissait aussi malheureux durant sa vie.

Alors, il avait abandonné ses amis un court instant pour aller parler à cet homme si abattu.

Et ce fut sa plus grosse erreur.

Kidd enchaînait les catastrophes dans sa vie, au moment où ils s’étaient rencontré. En fait, le soir où Luffy était venu lui parler, ses pensées suicidaires n’avaient jamais été aussi virulentes.

Luffy le savait, car il le lui avait dit. Il lui avait même à peu près tout dit sur lui et ses états d’âme, durant les longues semaines qu’ils avaient passé ensemble.

Il lui avait raconté la misère dans laquelle il avait toujours grandi sans ses parents, orphelin élevé par une grand-mère qui n’avait que peu de considération pour l'enfant perdu et turbulent qu'il était. Il avait raconté sa difficulté à s’intégrer tout le long de sa jeunesse à cause de son physique effrayant, de son caractère explosif et de sa défiance naturelle envers les autres. Il lui avait raconté comment les rares amis qu’il avait pu se faire durant son adolescence avaient tous fini par le trahir les uns après les autres.

Parce que l’environnement dans lequel il avait grandi n’avait rien de sain.

Parce que là d’où il venait, les gens étaient plus préoccupés par ce que les autres pouvaient leur apporter que par les véritables liens. Ils s’intéressaient bien plus à l’image qu’à la morale. Leur valeurs et leurs principes, pour peu qu’ils en avaient, tenaient sur une ligne de papier vieilli car datant d’une époque révolue.

Il avait alors perdu quasiment tout le monde en faisant son coming-out, quelques années auparavant. Et il avait d’autant plus perdu que ceux qu’il appelait autrefois des « amis » lui avait fait payer cette anormalité de la pire des manières.

Depuis lors, il avait gagné une magnifique carte d’invalidité qui lui interdisait de faire le seul métier qu’il avait toujours rêvé de faire. Tout ça à cause d’une foutue épaule brisée qui ne le handicapait pourtant pas tant que ça, au jour le jour.

Et puis il avait rencontré Heat. Léger rayon de lumière dans son monde obscur et ponctué de phases dépressives. Mais au final, comme tous les autres, il l’avait trahi lui aussi. Et de la pire des manières, puisqu’il l’avait fait cocu.

Comme les deux autres précédents compagnons du roux, en somme. Autant dire donc que la répétition lui avait laissé un goût très amer au fond de la gorge.

Et alors qu’il pensait ne pas pouvoir toucher plus le fond, le pire était arrivé : Killer, son meilleur ami, le seul qui l’avait épaulé durant toutes ces années, qui était resté près de lui contre vents et marées et que Kidd considérait comme un frère, avait été abattu durant un règlement de compte.

Il avait donc perdu la seule personne qui le maintenait encore à peu près debout jusque-là.

Lorsque Luffy lui avait parlé pour la première fois, cela faisait à peine deux semaines que Killer avait perdu la vie.

Et Kidd lui avait dit bien plus tard que ce soir-là, Luffy avait été comme un ange tombé du ciel.

Une bouée de sauvetage. Une aide inespérée.

Il l’avait fait remonter à la surface, durant les quelques semaines qu’ils avaient passé ensemble. Kidd ne jurait plus que par lui, et Luffy aimait beaucoup la sauvagerie et la manière de pensée si marginale du roux.

Mais là était bien le problème : il l’« aimait bien », et cela n’allait pas plus loin.

Alors, lorsque les premiers « je t’aime » avaient commencé à fuser et que Luffy n’y répondait pas, Kidd avait commencé à prendre la mouche.

Et un soir pas fait comme un autre, Luffy avait pu avoir un aperçu de l’enfer qu’il connaîtrait plus tard.

Il put constater à ses dépens que la rage latente au fond de Kidd n’était pas seulement amusante quand elle était dirigée vers une personne lambda que le roux noyait sous les insultes, non. Elle était également difficilement contrôlable. Et le mur qu’il se mangea brutalement ce soir-là fut une violente prise de conscience de la réalité des choses.

Tout ce que ses amis avaient flairé et avaient essayé de lui faire remarquer était vrai : Kidd était quelqu’un de dangereux. Quelqu’un d’instable. Quelqu’un à qui il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour basculer une bonne fois pour toute.

La quantité astronomique de médicaments qu’il prenait aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l’oreille, pourtant.

Ainsi que la rage constante qui grondait au fond des iris havane. Cette rage qui donnait à ses yeux cette lueur rouge tellement hypnotisante dans laquelle Luffy adorait se noyer, les soirs calmes.

Mais à présent, lorsqu’il croise cette lueur, il n’arrive plus qu’à plonger un peu plus dans le désespoir.

Comme à cet instant, dans cette cave, alors que Kidd le toise de toute sa hauteur avec l’impression qu’il va lui arracher la trachée au moindre mot de travers.

\- Dis-moi qui c’est.

Sa voix grave, rauque et profonde semble posée, à la première écoute. Et pourtant Luffy y décèle facilement la fureur. Fureur qui l'effraie d'autant plus qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce que le roux veut dire.

\- ... Je... Je t’en supplie Kidd, je sais pas de quoi tu parles... De _qui_ tu parles... 

Luffy est sur une pente raide, il le sait. Alors il déglutit de nouveau, pesant ses mots. Depuis cette dernière fois où Kidd lui était passé dessus en lui broyant le bras et qu’il avait pété un câble, quelque chose s’est brisé. Adieu les gestes doux, adieu les regards amoureux. Les yeux rongés de haine sont tout ce qu’il lui offre, désormais. Même les repas se sont fait plus espacés, plus maigres, encore moins appétissants. Il ne le lave même plus, ne passe plus de temps avec lui.

Et étrangement, Luffy regrette. Il regrette ces attentions, aussi horripilantes étaient-elles au moment où il les recevait encore.

\- J’parle du fils de pute qui t’a arraché à moi. Cette enflure que tu bécotais ce soir-là, quand j’t’ai vu au bar avec tes connards de potes...

Il voit clairement la mâchoire de Kidd se serrer un peu plus.

\- Celui avec lequel tu m’as trahi.

Il n’ose y croire, et pourtant ils en sont bien toujours à ce stade. Combien de temps est-il passé pourtant depuis le premier jour ? Un mois minimum, si ce n’est plus. Peut-être deux. Peut-être plus.

Et malgré ça, malgré ce temps passé, Kidd reste toujours là-dessus. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c’est pourtant la première fois qu’il lui repose clairement la question depuis.

Cette question qui n'a toujours aucun sens. Parce que même s’il avait quitté Kidd deux semaines auparavant, Luffy n’avait approché personne après lui. Il ne comprend pas de quoi il parle. De quel soir il parle, ni de quel bar il parle. Et encore moins de _qui_ il parle.

Il se pince les lèvres, sachant très bien ce qu’il va se passer dès qu’il ouvrira la bouche.

Peut-être serait-ce plus sage de la laisser fermée, finalement.

Il baisse alors la tête, fixant un point au sol entre les pieds de Kidd, priant pour qu’il n’insiste pas.

\- Réponds-moi Luffy. Réponds-moi avant que ça parte encore en couille.

Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas pleuré de nouveau. Il met cela sur le compte de la tension immonde qui règne en maîtresse dans la pièce. Une tension si palpable qu’il a l’impression que son propre poids a doublé.

Mais il garde la bouche résolument close. Parce qu’il sait que s’il ouvre, l’avalanche de rage s’abattra sur lui instantanément.

Peut-être peut-il laisser traîner les choses s’il-

Ses pensées sont brutalement interrompues par la main puissante de Kidd qui lui attrape les cheveux. Il le soulève du lit avec une aisance qui le méduse et le balance violemment au sol. Luffy se retrouve le visage éclaté par terre et il est certain que son nez est cassé à son tour. La blessure de son bras semble avoir été ravivée également, vu que la douleur qui s’était pourtant calmée ces derniers temps reprend de plus belle au moment où tout son poids tombe dessus.

Mais ce n’est malheureusement rien par rapport au coup de pied enragé qui s’abat sur ses côtes, lui coupant tellement le souffle qu’il en crache de la bile. Un second fuse, suivi d’un autre, avant que Kidd ne décide finalement de l’arracher du sol en lui attrapant de nouveau les cheveux pour lui asséner un coup de poing rageur dans la visage. Et la puissance du coup entraîne Luffy en arrière, mais la limite de ses chaînes est atteinte : ses bras sont violemment retenus en avant, lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte de douleur.

\- RÉPONDS AVANT QUE J’TE MASSACRE POUR DE BON !!!

Luffy tombe face contre terre et tente de reprendre ses esprits. Il tente de reprendre le dessus sur la souffrance comme il le peut.

Mais la main de Kidd réapparaît dans son champ de vision pour agripper brutalement sa mâchoire et le relève pour qu’ils se retrouvent face à face.

\- Attends... Attends !! J’t’en supplie !! Hoquète-t-il en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Je t’en supplie Kidd, je comprends pas de quoi tu parles, je te le jure ! Je comprends pas de quel mec tu parles ! Dis-moi exactement quand c’était !!

À travers ses yeux embués de larmes de désespoir, il aperçoit Kidd serrer les dents, essayant de contrôler un minimum ses élans furieux.

\- ... C’était un vendredi soir, au Bar de l’Arnaque. T’étais avec ta bande de connards, et y’avait ce type que j’avais jamais vu et que tu collais comme un... Un grand brun, avec des cheveux un peu longs et une tête d’abruti.

Luffy respire fort pour essayer de reprendre un minimum le contrôle de ses pensées. Mais rien n’y fait, il reste persuadé que Kidd délire. Il n’a fréquenté aucun homme après lui. Et surtout pas un brun aux cheveux lon...

... Oh.

\- Quoi, tu replaces toujours pas ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule, sérieusement ?! Pourtant il avait une dégaine pas facilement oubliable, avec sa chemise ouverte et son putain de chapeau orange dégueulasse... !

Luffy ne peut pas s’en empêcher : il ferme les yeux. Son souffle est soudainement plus calme, parce qu’il réalise toute l’incongruité et la stupidité de cette situation.

Il se retrouve ici à cause d’un ridicule et affolant quiproquo.

\- ... Kidd, le... Le mec dont tu parles, c’est Ace. Mon grand frère.

Le visage de Kidd se fige, ses arcades sourcilières se froncent un peu plus.

Maintenant qu’il a les informations suffisantes, Luffy replace parfaitement cette soirée. Ace était venu passer du temps avec lui et ses amis, et il en avait été tellement fou de joie qu’il avait un peu trop forcé sur la boisson. Et comme d’habitude lorsqu’il était saoul, il devenait beaucoup trop tactile.

Et d’autant plus avec Ace. Il avait toujours été plus tactile avec Ace.

Mais pas au point de se « bécoter », comme le dit Kidd. Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c’est à son tour de lui envoyer un regard haineux. Malgré la douleur, l’adrénaline fait son travail et la colère reprend étrangement le dessus.

D’autant plus que le roux ne réagit plus. Il se contente de toiser ses yeux, passant du gauche au droit par à-coups pour probablement essayer de déceler le mensonge.

\- Je t’avais déjà parlé d’Ace, je te l’avais même déjà montré en photo ! Et même si j’étais bourré ce soir-là et que j’ai effectivement dû passer une bonne partie de mon temps à m’accrocher à lui, ça change pas plus de d’habitude ! J’ai toujours été tactile avec lui ! Mais jamais de la vie je l’aurais embrassé !! Ça, tu l’inventes complètement je suis sûr, toi et ton cerveau de grand malade !!

La colère revient sur les traits de Kidd, mais ça n’arrête pas Luffy qui se fait complètement dévorer par la sienne.

\- Tu m’as kidnappé et enfermé et tu me fais subir tout ça parce que depuis le début, t’as cru que je t’avais trompé alors que c’est totalement faux !! Tu t’es monté le crâne tout seul !! Tout ça parce que t’es resté traumatisé de tous les autres comme un con, mais je t’avais dit que je te ferais jamais subir ça ! Je t’avais promis que je te trahirai pas comme tous les autres !!

Dans un élan qui l’étonne lui-même, Luffy attrape le col de Kidd et commence à vouloir se débattre comme il le peut pour s’arracher à sa prise. Mais les doigts dans ses cheveux se resserrent également et le repoussent brutalement sur le lit, contre lequel il s’effondre.

\- ... Ton frère ? Ce sac à merde était... Ton frère ?

\- OUI PUTAIN !! ET EN PLUS ON ÉTAIT PLUS ENSEMBLE, BORDEL DE MERDE !! ARRÊTE DE DIRE QUE JE T’AI TROMPÉ OU TRAHI, PARCE QUE C’EST FAUX KIDD ET TU LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN !!!

Sa colère et sa soudaine reprise de confiance l’hallucine lui-même, mais il sent une brèche dans l’attitude Kidd.

Peut-être que ce cauchemar va prendre fin s’il réalise son erreur... ?

Mais cette pensée est aussi fugace que douloureusement illusoire.

Car le regard de Kidd à cet instant ne respire pas franchement la rédemption et encore moins la culpabilité.

\- ... C’est encore pire, Luffy. Si y’avait pas d’enfoiré pour t’éloigner de moi, pourquoi t’es parti... ?

Luffy laisse passer quelques secondes hébétées avant de répondre. Il n’en revient pas : le délire de Kidd part-il donc aussi loin... ?

\- ... Tu m’as explosé la tête contre un mur, Kidd !! Répond-il, ulcéré. Juste parce que j’avais osé dire que je ne te tenais pas autant à toi qu-

\- NE LE REDIS PAS !!!

Son hurlement est rageur alors qu’il lui saute dessus pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur. Il le maintient par les épaules et le cogne contre la paroi de briques à intervalle régulier avec toujours autant de rage.

\- Je t’ai tout donné Luffy, TOUT !! J’me suis abandonné à toi comme jamais !! Je t’ai tout dit, tout c’que j’avais sur le cœur, putain !! J’me suis ouvert à toi comme je l’avais jamais fait avec personne, parce que j’ai stupidement cru que t’étais différent de tous ces enfoirés ! Que toi et ton putain de sourire beaucoup trop lumineux, vous pourriez... Vous...

À l’immense surprise de Luffy, il remarque que la haine dans les yeux de Kidd se mue soudainement en tristesse. Presque en désespoir.

Et il a le souffle coupé lorsqu’il voit ces mêmes yeux s’embuer de larmes.

\- ... Tu m’as repêché alors que j’étais au fond du trou, Luffy. Tu m’as sorti de ma misère à ta manière. Et au moment où c’était le mieux, où on était les plus beaux, tu... T’as...

Il était parti. Presque sans un regard en arrière. Le comportement et la folie ronronnante dans le regard de Kidd l’avait beaucoup trop effrayé. Jamais personne n’avait porté la main sur lui jusque-là durant sa vie, et Luffy avait refusé que cela commence maintenant.

Peut-être était-il parti trop brutalement ? Il avait hurlé à Kidd de ne plus jamais l’appeler après avoir claqué la porte derrière lui. Pour quelqu’un comme Kidd, peut-être n’avait-ce pas été assez clair... ?

... Comme si c’était sa faute.

Il pouffe sans même le réaliser et un rire nerveux sort soudainement de sa gorge. Un rire aussi ironique que désespéré.

Parce que Luffy réalise soudainement à quel point il n’y a plus rien à sauver chez Kidd.

Il s’est accroché à lui comme un damné seul. Il s’est fait des films seul. Il s’est enfoncé dans sa folie seul.

Et le fait de l’avoir brièvement tiré vers le haut quand ils étaient ensemble n’était qu’un espoir vain. Mais ce n’était en aucun cas la faute de Luffy.

Lui, tout ce qu’il avait voulu, c’était redonner le sourire à cet homme qui avait l’air si dévasté par la vie. Il avait eu envie de remettre un peu de lumière dans ce regard havane si sombre.

Et lumière il avait remis. Sauf qu’elle s’était teintée d’un rouge de sang complètement fou.

Kidd hurle de rage avant qu’un nouveau coup de poing ne s’abatte sur son visage.

Mais qu’importe.

Il se fait à l’idée, à présent : il ne sortira jamais vivant de cette pièce.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello mes sadiques préférés !  
> Juste pour vous prévenir que ce chapitre est le plus dur de la fic. Si vous êtes tatillons sur la torture, méfiez-vous...
> 
> Have fun ?

Il ne sait pas trop ce qui est le pire.

Et vu qu’il est privé de sa chère petite lampe depuis un bon moment déjà, il essaie de fixer ses pensées sur des choses un minimum rationnelles.

Mais plus rien ne peut être rationnel, à ce stade.

Alors, l’idée absolument malsaine de comparer ses douleurs entre elles ne lui parait pas si torve que ça, sur le coup.

Il n’y a que ça à penser dans toute cette horrible obscurité.

Pour oublier la souffrance de son bras, celle qui brûle l’ensemble de son visage, celle qui irradie dans ses deux mains, celle qui lui lacère le bas des reins.

Pour oublier l’odeur de son propre sang qui le prend tellement au nez qu’il en oublie l’immonde moisissure autour de lui.

Pour oublier le mélange de transpiration, de saleté et de sang coagulé qui macule une bonne partie de son corps.

Pour oublier la phrase de Kidd, avant qu’il ne commence vraiment ses affreuses séances, et qui tournait encore et encore dans sa mémoire :

« Je vais te briser comme tu m’as brisé Luffy. »

Il ricane, parfois. Seul, allongé sur son lit qui était encore si accueillant il n’y avait pas si longtemps encore.

Quand le pire que ce Kidd pouvait lui faire subir était une sodomie un peu trop violente et non-consentie.

Quand il pensait que dans ces moments, il était au fond du trou.

Non.

Le fond du trou, il est là.

Quand vous avez perdu tout espoir de sortir un jour de la cave puante dans laquelle on vous a jeté pour vous battre, vous violer, vous affamer et vous laisser ensuite agoniser dans votre propre sang.

Dans le silence et l’obscurité totale.

Cette immonde, infâme, affreuse, abominable obscurité...

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une foutue relation qui avait duré à peine trois mois.

Alors oui, Luffy ricane. Encore une fois.

Parce que la vie peut-être d’une cruauté sans borne, par moment.

La porte en haut des escaliers grince et un rayon de lumière passe. Il prend soudainement conscience de l’espace autour de lui, alors qu’il est affalé ventre contre le matelas, le visage à moitié caché dans les draps teintés de rouge de son sang.

\- ... Woh, t’as pas bougé d’un pouce depuis la dernière fois ? T’es vraiment mort, ou quoi... ?

Il entend les pas lourds de Kidd s’approcher et reconnaît ses jambes apparaître dans le mince champ de vision que sa position lui permet d’avoir.

Mais qu’importe. Il n’a plus la force de hurler, il l’a déjà trop fait. Ses cordes vocales lui font peut-être aussi mal que le reste de son corps et ses yeux semblent sur le point d’exploser tant il a pleuré. De toute façon, il se sent si desséché par le manque d’eau et de nourriture qu’il y a finalement peu de chance que son corps ne puisse encore produire le moindre fluide.

À part du sang, bien évidemment.

Il est retourné sur le dos sans aucune délicatesse et ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Kidd. Le roux l’observe avec dégoût de haut en bas, s’attardant sur ses doigts dont la vue lui arrache un immense sourire de satisfaction.

\- C’pas joli à voir... Ça fait mal ?

Il a beau être amorphe corporellement parlant, l’esprit de Luffy carbure à mille à l’heure. Et cette pique l’agace bien plus que sa situation actuelle devrait le lui permettre.

Alors, la réponse sort d’elle-même dans un souffle à peine audible.

\- Va te faire foutre, Kidd...

Comme un réflexe, la main du roux fond sur son cou et il le décolle presque du lit de cette manière, le faisant à moitié tomber sur le sol. L’instant d’après, il est traîné par les cheveux jusqu’à la chaise bien connue et se met à hurler de nouveau de sa voix brisée.

Il déteste cette putain de chaise.

Mais le peu de force qu’il lui reste fait pâle figure face à la puissance monstrueuse de Kidd. Le roux reste calme quand il lui sangle les bras et les jambes contre le bois pour l’entraver. Et une fois que Luffy ne peut plus rien faire que décoller légèrement la chaise avec lui à chaque mouvement, Kidd se fait un plaisir de passer un doigts à l’endroit où demeurait ses ongles il y avait encore quelques heures –ou quelques jours, impossible à savoir.

Et Luffy hurle de nouveau.

\- Plus trop envie de m’insulter, on dirait ? Tant mieux. J’espère pour toi qu’c’était la dernière fois, Luffy. Sinon j’vais vraiment finir par...

Il s’interrompt pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Et alors que Luffy lève des yeux aussi épuisés que coléreux sur lui, il se prend un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

Apparemment, Kidd a envie de reprendre la bonne vieille technique du simple punching-ball, aujourd’hui.

Heureusement –ou malheureusement, tout dépendait de ce qui allait suivre-, son épaule handicapée rappelle bien vite le roux à l’ordre. Il grimace de douleur, porte une main sur son articulation pour la faire rouler et peste.

\- Putain... T’as de la chance que j’puisse pas continuer à t’massacrer. J’ai tellement, tellement envie de ruiner ton putain de visage angélique...

Sa langue se retrouve collée à la joue ensanglantée de Luffy l’instant d’après et remonte lentement jusqu’à sa tempe.

\- T’sais, celui avec lequel t’as pris un malin plaisir à me ruiner le cœur ?

Il relève mollement la tête vers lui et lui lance la même expression qu’un peu plus tôt.

\- ... Parce que t’as un cœur, toi... ?

Le sourire carnassier de Kidd ne lui fait même pas plus peur que ça. Il sait qu’il va morfler quoi qu’il arrive. C’est son but, après tout : le massacrer jusqu’à ce qu’il craque. Physiquement en mourant ou mentalement en se remettant à le supplier à genoux, ça, Luffy ne le sait pas trop.

Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est que l’espoir est réduit à néant depuis longtemps. Alors autant continuer à se débattre encore un petit peu.

Un tout petit peu...

Et pourtant, la peur s’immisce de nouveau dans ses os lorsque Kidd sort un énorme couteau de chasse pour lui passer doucement sous le nez avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Tu vois ça ? C’est ton nouveau meilleur pote pour les prochaines heures à venir. J’suis sûr que vous allez parfaitement bien vous entendre, encore mieux qu’avec la pince qui t’a pris tous tes ongles hier.

Ah, alors c’était seulement hier...

La pointe de la lame se pose doucement sur son bras gauche et Kidd prend un malin plaisir à la faire tourner doucement de gauche à droite, tout en sifflotant un air que Luffy ne reconnaît pas.

... De la musique. Bon sang, ça fait si longtemps qu’il n’en a pas entendu...

Sa chair qui se perce et qui s’ouvre lui arrache un nouveau hurlement. Kidd prend son temps, évidemment. Il observe chaque centimètre de la ligne de sang qu’il crée sur sa peau dans son sillage avec curiosité.

Et il réitère l’expérience lorsque la coupure arrive à ses mains. Il trace une seconde ligne parallèle à l’autre, alors que le cri affreux de Luffy doit lui percer les tympans.

Mais il paraît n’en avoir cure, vu comme il commente avec amusement la netteté impressionnante que dessine son jouet parfaitement aiguisé.

Il lui chuchote soudainement à l’oreille d’essayer d’imaginer la sensation que cette même lame ferait s’il devait la faire se promener entre ses jambes.

Mais Luffy n’a pas le temps de réaliser que son cerveau anéanti l’imagine déjà sans son consentement : le métal glisse soudainement sous sa peau, la décollant légèrement, la séparant lentement de ses chairs.

Et ses hurlements redoublent. Parce que la douleur est immonde, insoutenable. Presque du même niveau que les ongles. Cette sensation que deux parties de son propre corps qui n’ont aucune raison de se retrouver divisées soient ainsi séparées, aussi lentement, aussi précisément... Luffy aurait _tout_ donné pour ne jamais connaître ça.

Alors, entre deux hurlements étranglés et raillés, il le supplie de nouveau d’arrêter. Il lui promet d’être sage, il lui promet de ne plus l’insulter, il lui promet de redevenir un amant à la hauteur.

Tout, n’importe quoi, sauf cette douleur...

Et à travers ses yeux embués de larmes, il voit à peine le petit carré de peau que Kidd observe du bout de ses doigts avec une satisfaction intense. Il entend à peine ses commentaires amusés sur les différentes formes qu’il pourrait ainsi s'amuser à créer sur son corps.

Mais passé la distraction, le roux remarque finalement ses sanglots sonores et misérables. Et il se permet de passer le bout de son pouce sur ses joues pour les essuyer. Puis Luffy le voit le dévisager, les iris presque rouges passant de son œil gauche à son œil droit par à-coups.

Et le nouveau sourire qui se forme sur les lèvres ne lui annonce rien de bon.

\- Comment tu m’as dit que tu t’étais fait cette jolie cicatrice, déjà ? Lui murmure-t-il sur le ton de la conversation tout en caressant la fine ligne sous son œil gauche.

Luffy n’a évidemment ni la force, ni l’envie de lui répondre. La douleur de ses bras pulse, pique, brûle. Ses mains déjà complétement meurtries tremblent. Et il doit batailler pour garder les yeux ouverts, même si cet effort lui paraît terriblement vain et idiot.

\- Luffy, réponds moi ou j’te coupe une oreille.

La sensation de la lame qui passe doucement dans ses cheveux lui fait l’effet d’un électrochoc. Il rouvre brutalement les yeux pour fixer Kidd et sa respiration s’accélère.

\- J’ai... J’ai voulu... Épater un ami de la famille... Quand j’étais petit... J’me suis fait ça tout seul...

\- ... Ouais. Tu t’es fait ça tout seul.

Le ton de Kidd est froid, soudainement. Il a perdu son sourire.

Et il fait revenir la lame sur sa joue droite.

\- Ça aussi, tu te l’es fait tout seul, Luffy. L’oublie pas.

Et la vieille souffrance de ses sept ans, lorsqu’il s’était enfoncé ce couteau dans la joue, lui revient brutalement en mémoire alors que la lame glisse et s’enfonce pour écarter ses chairs de la pire des manières.

Cette fois, sa voix se brise sous son hurlement étranglé qui finit par mourir dans sa gorge. Et il a l’impression que c’est encore plus douloureux : c’est encore plus douloureux de ne pas pouvoir exprimer à quel point on souffre.

Kidd s’éloigne légèrement tout en ne le lâchant pas des yeux et Luffy capte son regard aussi fasciné que satisfait.

Le voilà défiguré pour de bon, à présent.

Comme si ça changeait quelque chose, au fond. Il est persuadé que s’il croisait son reflet dans un miroir à l’heure actuelle, il ne se reconnaîtrait même pas.

Personne ne le reconnaîtrait.

La bouche de Kidd qui s’écrase soudainement contre la sienne lui donne un haut le cœur. Il a la fugace envie de lui mordre les lèvres pour essayer de les lui arracher...

Mais il n’en a plus la force.

Il n’a plus la force de rien.

Même plus la force de plonger un peu plus loin dans la détresse lorsqu’il voit Kidd ouvrir sa braguette et sortir son pénis pour lui coller au visage.

\- Suce et je promets que je te laisse tranquille pour aujourd’hui.

... Même plus la force de refuser un marché aussi pitoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Défi des adultes 58 - Votre personnage écorche un autre ou fini écorché]


	6. Chapter 6

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Kidd a cessé ses tortures dès lors que Luffy a cessé de se débattre.

Dès qu’il avait arrêté de lui répondre acerbement, même s’il ne lui répondait plus du tout, les coups, la chaise et la torture avaient cessé.

Il avait repris ses gestes à peu près doux. Il le forçait à se nourrir, à boire, il lui avait même nettoyé ses plaies plusieurs fois.

Mais il n’avait pas rallumé la lampe.

Et au final, c’était peut-être ça le pire. C’était peut-être ça qui avait terminé d’abattre les dernières défenses un peu entêtées dans l’esprit de Luffy.

À cet instant, il allait un peu mieux physiquement. Il bougeait un peu, marchait parfois pour essayer de récupérer du tonus dans les jambes qu’il avait bien trop perdu.

Dans le noir, toujours. Il n’avait presque plus besoin de mettre ses mains devant lui pour aller jusqu’à son pot de chambre. Il savait exactement le nombre de pas à réaliser, comme il savait le nombre de pas pour atteindre le bout de sa chaîne.

Son bras ne lui faisait plus trop mal, ces derniers temps.

Il se sentait juste... Vide.

Et les seuls moments où il s’éveillait réellement, en dehors des passages de Kidd, s’était quand _les gens_ venaient lui donner de l’espoir.

Il ne savait pas d’où leurs voix venaient, exactement. D’en haut, sûrement. Mais elles étaient là. Chuchotant quelques fois, hurlant d’autres. Mais à force de les avoir appelé encore et encore sans obtenir aucune réponse, Luffy avait fini par les haïr. Il les insultait régulièrement, soit pour extérioriser sa rage, soit pour rire, soit pour le plaisir d’entendre un son réel autre que ces voix stupides.

Et le jour où il avait osé demander à Kidd s’il y avait des autres personnes avec lui là-haut, le regard éberlué et le rire esclaffé qu’il reçut comme toute réponse lui apporta la réponse qu’il redoutait.

Ces foutues voix, elles étaient dans sa tête.

Alors, peut-être que physiquement il allait mieux... Mais mentalement ?

Mentalement, il était en train de perdre pied complètement.

Au point qu’il se surprenait à attendre le retour de Kidd avec de plus en plus d’impatience.

Au point qu’il se surprenait à apprécier de nouveau ses douces caresses sur sa peau meurtrie.

Au point qu’il se surprenait à répondre parfois mécaniquement à ses étreintes lorsqu’il lui passait dessus.

Kidd devenait peu à peu sa seule lumière dans ces ténèbres, après tout.

Et c’était d’une ironie sans borne quand il repensait au fait que selon le roux, Luffy avait été exactement la même chose pour lui.

Mais ce début de syndrome de Stockholm partit en fumée ce jour-là.

Heureusement ou non, il ne le sait pas trop.

Tout ce que Luffy sait à cet instant, c’est que voir Kidd débouler en courant dans la cave, essoufflé, recouvert de sang et les yeux aussi écarquillés que pétillants ne le rassure pas du tout.

\- Hey Bébé, tu vas être content !! J’t’ai ramené un cadeau, hahahaha !

Le rire esclaffé du roux le paralyse sur place alors qu’il le voit repartir en haut après avoir allumé la lumière.

Et entre sa chère petite lampe allumée alors qu’il est seul et la porte en haut des escaliers qui est restée grande ouverte, cela fait beaucoup de clarté soudaine pour Luffy.

Et alors qu’il fixe cette merveilleuse et aveuglante lumière du jour, le besoin de liberté revient lui fracasser la conscience d’un coup brutal et douloureux.

Il avance mécaniquement, lentement. Un pas chancelant après l’autre, comme attiré par un papillon de nuit par cet Eldorado. Mais la chaîne accrochée au mur tinte tandis que son bras gauche est retenu en arrière.

Dur retour à la réalité.

Il entend enfin Kidd revenir après de longues minutes durant lesquelles il surprend ses larmes revenir lui piquer les yeux. Lui qui pensait ne plus en avoir pour de bon.

Et il le voit finalement descendre difficilement, traînant quelque chose derrière lui qui se fracasse brutalement sur chaque marche.

Quelque chose... Ou plutôt quelqu’un.

Et les yeux de Luffy s’écarquillent autant de bonheur que d’horreur lorsqu'il reconnaît le corps inerte que Kidd balance à ses pieds.

Ces habits has-been dont il s’est tellement moqué. Ce visage beaucoup trop fermé, même dans l’inconscience. Ces cheveux verts bien trop criards.

Zoro.

Son apathie semble être brutalement chassée alors que la douce adrénaline qu’il pensait avoir oublié revient parcourir ses veines avec autant de violence qu’un coup de poing de Kidd. Et il ne peut s’empêcher de tomber à genoux devant son meilleur ami, dont la tête est parsemée de traces de sang ici et là.

\- Je savais que ça t’ferait plaisir de revoir ta tête de con de meilleur pote ! S’amuse Kidd juste en face de lui, le sourire toujours bien trop étiré. J’ai galéré à le ramener jusqu’ici, il a vachement plus de hargne que toi ! ‘Faut dire aussi que j’ai pas pu l’avoir par surprise comme toi, vu qu’il est venu de lui-même me chercher la merde...

Luffy ne l’écoute qu’à moitié, trop occupé qu’il est à se réjouir intérieurement que son meilleur ami soit encore en vie, mais également à prier pour qu’il ne finisse pas par subir le même sort que lui. Et qu'avec un peu de chance, à eux deux, ils arriveraient à sortir de là et faire payer sa folie à Kidd...

Il passe une main douce sur son visage pour essuyer légèrement le sang qui perle de sa pommette, espérant qu’il se réveille au plus vite pour qu’il puisse le serrer convenablement dans ses bras...

Bon sang, depuis combien de temps ne l’a-t-il pas vu ? Sûrement quelques mois à peine, mais ça lui parait une éternité...

\- Luffy, arrête ça tout de suite.

La voix sourde et grondante de Kidd le rappelle à la réalité et il relève lentement –craintivement-, les yeux vers lui.

\- ... Ne le touche pas comme ça... Ne le touche pas comme ça où j’lui ferai subir pire qu’à toi.

Le roux enjambe le corps inanimé pour lui attraper violemment la mâchoire.

\- Y’a qu’à moi à qui tu dois faire des gestes comme ça. Tu-es-à-moi. Tu l’as oublié ?

\- ... N-Non, Kidd...

\- Alors reste sage comme tu l’es bien gentiment ces dernières semaines. La venue de ce trou du cul change rien... Enfin, le fait que ça change quelque chose ou pas va dépendre de _ton_ comportement, en fait...

Il est toujours à quelques centimètres de son propre visage, et Luffy se met à loucher sur son immense sourire triomphant.

\- Parce que j’pourrais très bien être sage, moi aussi. P’t’être bien que ton attitude me donnera envie de t’copier... P’t’être bien que la tête d’artichaut aura pas à subir tout c’que t’as subi... ?

Un affreux mélange de terreur et d’espoir s’insinue en Luffy. Il se met à imaginer tout ce que Kidd lui a fait subir, mais cette fois tourné contre Zoro. Ce pauvre Zoro qui n’a rien demandé à personne. Qui est sûrement venu à la rencontre de Kidd pour lui demander s’il ne savait pas où il avait bien plus disparaître, de sa stupide manière de bourru sans aucun tact.

Il ne peut pas laisser Kidd lui faire du mal, à lui aussi. Il est déjà bien assez fracassé lui-même sans qu’ils n’aient besoin de fonder un club tous les deux. Surtout que contrairement à lui, Luffy reste persuadé que Kidd n’aurait aucun remord à tuer Zoro s’il doit le faire...

... Non. Tout, mais pas ça.

Ça serait le coup de massue final. Il ne voit pas comment il pourrait se remettre de ça.

Et pourtant, les miettes de raison qui persistent tout au fond de son cerveau lui hurlent au piège sournois.

Certes, mais que peut-il faire d’autre que d’accepter... ?

De toute façon, qu’est-ce que Kidd pourrait lui demander de pire que ce qu’il lui a déjà fait subir... ?

\- ... Je... Je serai sage. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, Kidd. Je te le promets...

Le sourire déjà immense du roux se tord pour devenir aussi gigantesque qu’inquiétant. Et Luffy déglutit devant cette scène, n’osant imaginer ce qui va lui être demandé.

Mais à son immense surprise, quelques instants après, il se retrouve libéré de ses chaînes.

Chaînes qui passent autour des poignets de Zoro.

Et Kidd finit par repartir pour remonter tranquillement les escaliers.

\- N’oublie pas Luffy : quoi qu’il te dise, rappelle-toi qu’c’est moi qui ai le pouvoir ici. S’il veut essayer de s’échapper, il le fera tout seul. Parce que si tu l’aides, c’est fini pour lui. Alors qu’si tu restes bien sage...

Il pointe un pouce amusé à la lumière derrière lui qui lui donne une apparence monstrueuse en ne laissant entrevoir que son immense silhouette noire avec le contrejour.

\- ... T'auras le droit de sortir de cette cave puante et de remonter avec moi. Réfléchis-y bien...

Et il part tout en prenant grand soin de fermer la porte derrière lui à double tour.

L’obscurité retombe alors dans la petite pièce humide. Et avant que le manque de repère dû à sa nouvelle liberté ne l’engloutisse, Luffy retrouve rapidement sa petite lampe adorée qu’il rallume avec bonheur.

... Il a de nouveau le choix. Le choix d’avoir de la lumière ou non.

Cette réalisation pourrait le faire pleurer de bonheur.

Mais pas autant que la présence de son meilleur ami.

Alors il n’attend pas plus pour s’asseoir à même le sol à ses côtés et se coller à lui. Il le prend dans ses bras sans même vraiment le réaliser, le serrant contre lui le plus possible pour s’imprégner de sa chaleur.

La chaleur d’un autre être humain qui ne lui avait pas fait de mal...

Un bonheur si simple mais si explosif que ses larmes coulent de nouveau sans qu’il ne puisse les retenir.

.

Zoro finit par reprendre conscience un « temps » plus tard.

La notion du temps de Luffy est tellement bousillée qu’il ne sait même plus faire la différence entre une heure et une journée, maintenant.

Et il est bien trop submergé par l’émotion en voyant les yeux auburn s’ouvrir difficilement pour dire quoi que ce soit. Leur regard se croisent, et celui de Zoro s’écarquille tandis que le sien s’embue de nouveau.

\- … Lu… Lu… Luffy ?!

Le concerné n’a jamais vu une expression pareille sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Un affreux mélange de terreur et de soulagement. Lui qui est si impassible la plupart du temps, Luffy a l’impression que ses globes oculaires vont s’expulser tous seuls de leur orbite tant son regard est halluciné.

Et une longue minute silencieuse plus tard au moins, Zoro a un brusque mouvement vers lui. Et Luffy ne réalise qu’après qu’il veut simplement lui sauter dans les bras.

Il l’a déjà repoussé par réflexe. Son mouvement de recul est machinal. La peur prend le dessus involontairement.

Alors qu’il sait très bien que Zoro ne lui veut aucun mal. Mais il n’a plus l’habitude de ce genre de geste d’amour véritable et sans arrière-pensée.

Il n’est plus qu’un animal blessé qui ne pourra peut-être jamais être soigné, à présent. Et son ami -pas si idiot que ça-, semble le réaliser rapidement, puisque ses gestes deviennent plus lents, rassurants, tâtonnants.

Alors que son regard, lui, semble se noyer dans l’horreur à mesure qu’il découvre son corps meurtri.

\- … Mon dieu mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé… ? Qu’est-ce... Qu’est-ce que ce taré t’a fait... ?

Une main chaude et douce se pose délicatement sur sa joue, passe un pouce sur la seconde cicatrice sous son œil droit qui le picote encore.

Et le visage désespéré de Zoro prend petit à petit une nouvelle expression : la haine. La rancœur. La fureur.

\- ... Je vais l’tuer.

Il semble se résonner au bout d’un moment et observe les alentours, avise la chaîne à laquelle il est retenu. Le bombarde de question.

_Quand ? Comment ? Où ? Pourquoi ?_

Tellement de question dont Luffy n’a aucune réponse.

Bien qu’en expliquant le « pourquoi », quelque chose d’autre semble exploser en Zoro.

\- Bordel de... Je sentais que ce mec avait un pète au casque, mais à ce point-là...

\- Zoro, je t’en supplie... Ne tente rien pour l’instant. Tu sais pas de quoi il est capable ! Il pourrait...

Il déglutit bruyamment et les larmes coulent de nouveau alors qu’un sanglot lui étreint la voix.

\- ... Il pourrait te tuer, Zoro. Et je... Je pourrais jamais le supporter... Je...

\- Heyy, chut Luffy, chuuut ! Personne ne va tuer personne, ne t’inquiète pas...

Il se laisse enfin faire lorsque le vert le prend dans ses bras, que ses mains puissantes passent dans son dos dans un geste de réconfort, qu’il se met inconsciemment à le bercer doucement alors que ses sanglots se muent en gémissements de désespoir.

\- Chuuut, je suis là maintenant.. T’es plus seul, et je le laisserai plus te faire de mal, je te le jure Luffy. Je vais te sortir de là. Qu’importe comment, je vais me débrouiller. Je vais trouver un moyen. Je refuse que cet enfoiré ne te touche encore...

Il n’a pas idée. Il n’a aucune idée de tout ce qu’il a pu lui faire subir. Même s’il a apparemment déjà remarqué les morceaux de peau en moins qui cicatrisent difficilement sur son avant-bras et qu’il prend grand soin d’éviter, même s’il s’est figé un bref instant en voyant ses petits morceaux d’ongle qui peinent à repousser.

Mais ce n’est rien comparé à la grimace désarmée qu’il lui envoie involontairement lorsqu’il observe son visage de plus près.

Bon sang... À quoi peut-il bien ressembler, aujourd’hui ?

Zoro passe une main dans ses cheveux pour aviser leur longueur. Ils lui tombent dans les yeux depuis tellement longtemps maintenant qu’il n’y prête même plus attention. Sauf lorsque Kidd lui murmure qu’il adore cette nouvelle coiffure.

\- ... Il te nourrit pas, cet enfoiré ?

\- ... S-si... Mais jamais assez. J’ai toujours encore faim, après... Il le fait peut-être exprès...

\- Il le fait _sûrement_ exprès. Ce fils de...

Le cliquetis bien connu d’une clé dans une serrure précède le grincement sinistre de la porte menant à l’extérieur. Et quelques instants plus tard, Kidd descend lentement les escaliers de bois.

Et Zoro tente de se ruer sur lui dès qu’il est à portée, bien que les chaînes le retiennent fermement au mur.

C’est donc à une copie conforme de bête enragée prête à tuer à laquelle Kidd fait face en gardant une neutralité qui effraie Luffy malgré lui.

\- ESPÈCE DE SALE ENFOIRÉ !! Rugit Zoro tout en continuant à forcer sur ses chaînes pour atteindre le roux qui se tient certainement volontairement à une distance parfaite pour qu’il ne puisse pas le toucher. RELÂCHE LUFFY IMMÉDIATEMENT !!

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mordre ? S’amuse Kidd.

\- JE VAIS FAIRE PIRE QUE ÇA !! COMMENT T’AS OSÉ LUI FAIRE SUBIR ÇA ?!! JE VAIS TE BUTTER !!!

Le roux lui ricane au visage, retrouvant cet air suffisant et hautain qu’il arbore la plupart du temps avec Luffy.

\- J’ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t’y prendre, sale merde. En attendant, j’te présente ta nouvelle chambre jusqu’à nouvel ordre, annonce-t-il tranquillement en balayant la cave d’un geste circulaire. Oh, et j’espère que vous avez eu le temps de vous dire tout ce qu’il fallait, parce que vous allez pas vous revoir avant un bon moment...

Il empoigne brutalement le bras de Luffy pour l’entraîner avec lui, et c’est paniqué que le brun est traîné de force vers les escaliers. Son regard désespéré s’accroche à Zoro et leur propre prénom prennent un ton plaintif dans la gorge de l’autre.

\- Z-Zoro... !

\- Luffy !! N’abandonne pas, tu entends ?! Je te promets que je vais te sortir de là !! Je te le jure sur ma vie, alors ne perds pas espoir !!

Et c’est sous les plaintes aussi incontrôlables qu’effrayées de Luffy que la porte de la cave se referme dans un claquement sonore.

Mais pour la première fois, il est du côté de la lumière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée du retard ! ... Et désolée d'avoir foutu Zoro dans ce merdier, je suppose ? 8D
> 
> À samedi !
> 
> [Défi des adultes 149 - Votre perso a des hallucinations (maladie mentale, drogue, alcool, autre à vous de voir)  
> Couleur du 18/08/2020 : Auburn]


	7. Chapter 7

Luffy a le regard dans le vague, terrassé par le violent tournis qui tempête dans sa tête.

Il n’y avait pas si longtemps encore, sa principale préoccupation était de savoir quand Kidd allait revenir pour lui redonner de la lumière. Quand allait-il pallier le silence et chasser toutes ces voix qui l’assommaient de leurs murmures. Quand allait-il lui apporter autre chose sur laquelle se fixer que ce rien béant qui abattait sa raison brique par brique depuis bien trop longtemps.

Et à présent, maintenant qu’il est loin de cette maudite cave dont il rêvait tellement de s’enfuir, tout lui semble pire, en réalité.

Trop lumineux mais toujours aussi silencieux. Trop de choses sur lesquelles fixer son attention alors que ses pensées refusent de se focaliser sur une autre idée que celle de Zoro seul, quelque part en dessous de ses pieds.

Seul à sa place.

Seul dans ces mêmes ténèbres.

Il s’est avéré en remontant et en découvrant le reste de sa prison qu’il n’avait pas eu tort dans sa théorie : la cave est bel et bien un soubassement de maison.

D'une vieille maison, en attestent les murs au papier peint aussi démodé que décrépi et l’odeur de rance qui flotte dans l’air. Les meubles sont anciens, les tissus rongés par le temps, le plancher usé et poussiéreux dû au manque d’activité apparent.

Il verrait passer le fantôme d’une vieille femme avec son yorkshire que cela ne l’étonnerait même pas.

Kidd a barricadé les fenêtres. Que cela soit à coups de planches usées sommairement vissées au mur ou avec de simples rideaux opaques, il n’y a aucun moyen de voir l’extérieur. Seul la faible lumière filtre, lui redonnant enfin la notion de jour et de nuit qui lui a si cruellement manqué.

Mais il a du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle lumière qui l’aveugle à certains moments de la journée. La chaleur qui filtre à travers les rideaux moisis pourrait pourtant avoir quelque chose de réconfortant...

Mais la faible lumière tamisée de sa petite lampe lui manque.

Il s’y est beaucoup trop habitué.

Et au fond de lui il espère de toute son âme que Kidd l’a allumée pour Zoro.

Son pauvre Zoro qu’il entend par moment –du moins, il suppose que c’est lui. Les coups dans le mur sont trop irréguliers pour que cela ne vienne de quelque chose de naturel.

Il se demande réellement où ils peuvent bien être, parfois. Où Kidd a-t-il bien pu trouver cette maison ? Est-ce une habitation à l’abandon ? Elle ne semble pourtant pas tomber encore en ruine : vitre ne semble brisée, aucune végétation n’a percé à travers les murs ou le plancher et il n’a pour l’instant vu que quelques insectes timides se promener ici et là.

Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’entre cette nouvelle lumière vive et cet espace bien plus imposant que lui offre ce grand salon, il a beaucoup plus de choses à observer.

Et pourtant... Il n’arrive pas à s’en réjouir.

Il s’en réjouirait si son meilleur ami n’était pas en train de subir il ne savait quoi sous ses pieds, il en est certain.

Depuis trois jours que Kidd l’a ramené, il l’a vu descendre plusieurs fois pour le voir, car s’il se penche tout au bout de sa nouvelle chaîne qui le maintient prisonnier au vieux radiateur de la pièce, il peut apercevoir la porte de la cave au bout de la cuisine aisément.

Le fait que Kidd n’y reste jamais longtemps le rassure. Contrairement au fait qu’il ne lui descende jamais la moindre nourriture.

C’est pourtant d’une logique implacable : affamer quelqu’un est le meilleur moyen de l’affaiblir à coup sûr et Kidd l’a très compris.

Il sursaute lorsqu’il entend le verrou de la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir, le sortant de sa profonde torpeur. Ses yeux accueillent Kidd avec fatigue tandis qu'il lui renvoie un magnifique sourire avant de venir vers lui pour lui dire bonjour.

Comme si son petit ami rentrait de sa journée de travail, en somme. Comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Et Kidd semble tellement s’en réjouir depuis ces trois derniers jours que cela donne un peu plus le tournis à Luffy.

\- Salut bébé... T’as été sage pendant mon absence, j’espère ?

\- ... Oui...

Il répond par automatisme. Il a parfois l’impression de ne plus être qu’une poupée de chiffon dépourvue d’âme entre les mains de Kidd. Il la lui a arraché, à force. Son âme autant que sa volonté.

\- C’est bien. Comme promis, on va essayer de t’faire prendre un bain, alors. J’ai ramené c’qu’il faut pour réparer le putain de robinet d’la douche... Tu m’attends ici pendant qu’j’le change ?

L’attendre ici...

Ironique.

Il le voit partir avec son sac de courses en direction de la salle de bain, dans le couloir juste à sa gauche. Luffy reprend donc sa contemplation silencieuse du rien avant que la voix du roux ne s’élève parmi les petits fracas de métal et de céramique qui lui parviennent, résonnant facilement dans les pièces à moitié vides.

\- Hey bébé ! Tu tousses toujours ?

Luffy soupire sans même s’en rendre compte. En réalité, les fragrances de son esprit rebelle souhaiteraient exploser de rire face au n’importe quoi de cette situation. Kidd et lui discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien comme un couple normal. Kidd qui s’inquiète pour lui, qui fait semblant de prendre soin de lui. Kidd qui persiste avec ce surnom infâme qui le dégoûte du plus profond de son être au point de lui tordre toujours les boyaux dès qu’il l’entend...

Comme si ces derniers mois n’étaient rien. Comme si cela avait juste été un petit incident de parcours que le roux balayait d’un revers de main avec son attitude décomplexée...

\- ... Un peu, oui, tente-t-il néanmoins de répondre du plus fort qu’il le peut, mais force est de constater que sa voix n’a plus sa puissance d’avant.

Avant, lorsque parler était un plaisir, et non une nécessité pour sauvegarder sa misérable vie.

\- C’est bizarre quand même, continue tranquillement Kidd. T’as commencé à tousser dès que t’es remonté... T’es peut-être allergique à la poussière ?

À cette phrase, Luffy se fait soudainement la réflexion qu’il n’y avait pas si longtemps encore, il aurait répondu à cette question stupide par une pique telle que « tu n’as qu’à m’emmener chez un médecin pour le savoir, qu'on se marre » ou encore « je ne tousserais pas si tu ne me gardais pas enfermé dans cette maison dégueulasse comme une merde »...

Mais il n’en a plus la force, aujourd’hui. Et encore moins l’envie.

Même pas réellement par peur des représailles de Kidd... Même si une partie de lui-même lui rappelle violemment que c’est désormais Zoro qui prend les punitions si jamais il faute ou s’il se montre de nouveau impertinent.

Non, il est simplement... Lassé.

Lassé de cette situation. Lassé de se débattre. Lassé de souffrir.

S’il s’avérait que ce qui le faisait tousser pouvait également l’emporter dans la tombe, cela serait une merveilleuse nouvelle.

Mais il préfère ne pas trop espérer.

Ça serait beaucoup trop facile, après tout.

\- ... Bébé.

Il sursaute légèrement : il était encore parti si loin dans ses pensées qu’il n’a même pas entendu Kidd revenir. Le géant le surplombe de toute sa hauteur, alors que lui est toujours assis mollement sur le vieux matelas puant qu’il lui a installé à côté du radiateur.

\- ... T’as vraiment perdu ta vigueur et ton entrain… C’est chiant, note le roux avec une moue agacée.

Il s’empare de son poignet droit pour lui ôter la menotte qui le retient au radiateur et le prend dans ses bras pour le soulever.

\- J’suis sûr qu’un bain ça va t’faire du bien, tu vas voir...

Luffy se laisse porter comme un pantin désarticulé, les membres pendant lamentablement sur les épaules de Kidd alors que son regard se pose sur l’état lamentable de son bras gauche, parsemé de plusieurs endroits vides de peau aux formes grotesques et qui suintent toujours par endroit.

« Ça va te faire du bien », qu’il ose lui dire...

Il ne peut s’empêcher de scruter le visage de Kidd lorsqu’il le déshabille, furetant comme il le peut à la recherche de quelque chose au fond de ses iris havane.

Un soupçon de raison qui aurait persisté, peut-être.

Il a abandonné cet espoir depuis longtemps, pourtant. L’espoir que quelque part, au milieu de cette folie dansante qui semblait avoir totalement fait basculer Kidd de l’autre côté, il y a encore un petit quelque chose qui pourrait le raisonner.

Ou au moins lui faire prendre conscience de l’absurdité de cette situation.

Du malsain dans lequel il patauge et s’enfonce joyeusement avec son grand sourire faussement amoureux qu’il lui balance de nouveau.

Et il était sorti avec ça... ? Avec cette loque qui avait laissé la vie le bouffer au point qu’il en avait complètement perdu son humanité et son bon sens... ? Au point qu’il pense que prendre un bain avec son ex petit-ami qu’il a kidnappé, séquestré, violé et torturé pendant des mois en chantonnant soit tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal... ?

Luffy se surprend à apprécier grandement la sensation de l’eau chaude qui immerge sa peau lorsque Kidd les installe tous les deux dans le bain, le réchauffant agréablement comme il ne l’a pas été depuis de nombreuses et longues semaines.

Puis la douleur de ses différentes plaies revient, cuisante.

Et il émet soudainement un pouffement incontrôlable tandis que Kidd commence à le laver minutieusement dans son dos, ses gestes doux contrastant beaucoup trop avec la violence immonde dont il est capable.

\- ... Qu’est-ce que t’as ? grogne-t-il derrière lui.

Et Luffy reconnaît immédiatement le ton de la méfiance. Celui qui précédait ses punitions lorsqu’il était encore impertinent.

Mais il ne le serait plus, désormais. Il ne se sent plus capable de l’être.

Que Kidd se rassure.

\- Non... Rien... Je me demandais juste...

Sa voix est traînante alors qu’il zieute leurs jambes étendues dans l’eau trouble. De sa propre crasse ou de celle de la baignoire, il ne saurait vraiment le dire.

\- ... Est-ce que tu es heureux en ce moment, Kidd... ?

Il lui semble que son ton prend un peu plus de vie et d’assurance et il se demande bien d’où cela lui vient, soudainement.

\- Est-ce que tu es heureux des moments qu’on passe ensemble, en ce moment... ?

Il le sent bouger légèrement, ses grandes mains se referment sur ses bras frêles.

Et sa tête vient se poser doucement dans ses cheveux longs ramenés en arrière contre sa nuque.

\- ... Bien sûr que oui, bébé, finit-il par lui répondre dans un souffle, tout en plongeant le nez dans les mèches noires. T’es avec moi. Rien qu’avec moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais pas heureux... ?

Il lui attrape la mâchoire pour faire pivoter sa tête en arrière, rapprochant ainsi leur deux visages.

\- T’as déjà oublié à quel point je t’aime, ou quoi... ? Comment j’pourrais être malheureux alors que t’es là... ?

Et il l’embrasse.

Encore.

Luffy se laisse faire et tente de lui répondre comme il le peut malgré la nausée qui le prend à la gorge.

Encore.

Et la main avide qui glisse à l’intérieur de sa cuisse lui annonce que Kidd ne se contentera pas d’un simple baiser chaste aujourd’hui.

... Encore.


	8. Chapter 8

Sa quinte de toux est violente. L’air ressort de ses poumons pour lui arracher la trachée, la puissance de ce réflexe pourtant si naturel étant aussi douloureux que le passage d’une lame dans sa pauvre gorge, à force.

Et Kidd le fusille du regard en resserrant la prise sur sa fourchette, au vu de ses jointures blanchies sous l’effort.

\- ... ‘Va falloir que t’arrête de tousser, Luffy. Tu m’dis que t’es pas malade, et pourtant tu continues de tousser comme un taré. Qu’est-ce que t’as, à la fin ?!

Une main brusque se pose sur son front pour, semble-t-il, vérifier sa température, et Kidd émet un nouveau grognement quelques secondes plus tard.

\- T’as pas de fièvre, t’as que dalle. Alors pourquoi tu tousses comme ça ?!

Luffy le regarde à peine, se contentant de fixer son assiette avec son regard qui doit être aussi vide que sa volonté.

Qu’est-ce qu’il peut bien en avoir à foutre de la raison pour laquelle il tousse sans cesse... ? C’est bien le cadet de ses soucis.

Et il est loin d’être médecin.

\- RÉPONDS MOI PUTAIN !! Hurle le roux en se levant d’un bond de la table à manger.

Il lève le nez vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés sous l’incompréhension : sa folie va-t-elle si loin qu’il s’attend à ce que Luffy sache miraculeusement pourquoi il est malade sans l’être... ?

\- ... Je sais pas, Kidd. Tu l’as dit toi-même, je suis sûrement allergique à quelque chose...

\- Y’a beaucoup plus de vacheries dans cette putain de cave qu’ici !! Et y’a aussi de la poussière là-dessous, j’ai vérifié ! Alors pourquoi tu tousses, putain de bordel de merde ?! Ça m’soûle !!

Luffy le fixe un instant, une légère pointe d’agacement renaissant en lui d’il ne sait où.

\- ... Je sais pas ce que tu veux que j’te dise. Ça peut être n’importe quoi : l’humidité, les acariens... Et au pire, c’est pas si grave ? Je comprends pas trop pourquoi... Pourquoi tu t’énerves pour ça... J’suis pas...

Il s’arrête, baissant de nouveau les yeux sur son plat de pâtes, l’agacement reprenant sa place au fond de lui pour laisser son habituel apathie revenir au galop.

\- ... J’suis pas en train de mourir, donc y’a pas de problème...

Il ose le regarder de nouveau et retrouve cette lueur rouge folle qu’il n’a pas aperçu depuis une bonne semaine.

Une semaine si calme et si tranquille, d’apparence.

La gifle monumentale qu’il se prend lui coupe le souffle et l’entraîne en arrière : il chute brutalement au sol, emportant sa chaise avec lui.

Et Kidd fait volte-face dans une pluie d’insultes enragées, quittant la maison en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, ses pas revenant quelques secondes plus tard pour refermer le verrou.

Pas bête même en furie, l’animal.

Luffy reste ainsi de longues secondes silencieuses après avoir entendu le moteur de sa voiture démarrer pour s’éloigner, réalisant à peine la douleur cuisante de sa joue et de tout son côté gauche qui a morflé dans la chute, s’allongeant même un peu mieux contre le parquet poussiéreux.

Le silence est tellement accablant qu’il lui donne de nouveau le tournis, comme d’habitude.

Et comme depuis deux jours, il se fait la réflexion qu’il n’entend plus les coups de Zoro.

Il sait que Kidd a enfin daigné nourrir son meilleur ami. Depuis six jours qu’il est là maintenant, il lui avait enfin descendu de l’eau et un peu de nourriture trois jours auparavant et encore aujourd’hui, avant qu’ils ne mangent eux-mêmes, attestant donc de sa vie.

Et soudain, Luffy réalise.

Il réalise enfin.

Après de trop longues minutes passées lamentablement au sol, à réfléchir à des choses stupides et à ne même pas voir l’essentiel.

... Kidd est parti sans le rattacher.

Il écarquille les yeux sur le vide, restant encore ainsi de longues secondes, avant de se redresser lentement sur ses bras et de tendre l’oreille.

Il ne sait pas où Kidd va lorsqu’il part. Il a conclu avec le temps que les alentours doivent être déserts, sinon il n’aurait pas pris le risque de le faire remonter à l’étage et qu’il ne hurle à l'aide lorsqu’il n’est pas là. Mais il sait qu’en général lorsque Kidd part, il ne revient pas avant un bon moment. Pas avant une heure ou deux, en tout cas.

Il relève la tête pour fixer la porte de la cave.

Sa chance de revoir Zoro.

... Et peut-être la seule qu’ils ont de pouvoir se sortir de là.

Il se remet debout, les membres tremblants d’appréhension, complètement désorienté par cette nouvelle liberté de mouvement retrouvée. Il n’a pas réellement marché seul depuis une semaine et ses jambes sont engourdies et affaiblies au possible, mais il tente de tenir bon.

Et c’est avec une déception en demi-teinte qu’il constate que la porte de la cave est bien évidemment fermée. La clé étant sur le trousseau de Kidd.

Il colle son front contre la porte de bois, fermant les yeux comme pour se concentrer à rassembler le peu de force qu’il lui reste.

Il écoute une dernière fois le silence autour de lui, s’assurant fébrilement que Kidd est bien parti. Qu’il ne lui a pas joué un mauvais coup pour le tester ou il ne sait trop quoi.

Mais il commence à connaître cette brute impulsive, à force. Il est parti sur un coup de sang et dans ces moments-là, il ne revient que lorsqu’il est calmé.

Sauf s’il réalise son erreur avant.

Mais il l’a sûrement déjà à moitié réalisé s’il a pris la peine de faire demi-tour pour refermer le verrou de la porte d’entrée, non... ?

C’est après de longues secondes que Luffy se rend compte qu’il a le souffle court sous l’appréhension et la peur.

Douce peur qui ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué, depuis le temps.

\- ... Zoro ? Zoro, tu m’entends ?!

Sa voix est faible, si faible. Et le silence lui répond, alors il se racle la gorge pour essayer de retrouver la défunte et légendaire puissance de ses cordes vocales.

\- ... ZORO ?! ZORO ! ZORO, DIS-MOI QUE TU M’ENTENDS ? JE T’EN SUPPLIE !

\- ... Luffy ?

Sa voix est lointaine, traînante comme la sienne, mais elle est bien là.

Son meilleur ami est toujours là.

À une ridicule et putain de porte en bois de lui.

\- Zoro... Je suis... J’ai... Kidd ne m’a pas rattaché, mais j’ai pas la clé pour ouvrir... J’voudrais tellement pouvoir ouvrir... Mais je... Je veux savoir si tu vas bien...

\- Luffy ! Luffy, calme toi ! Respire !

La voix rauque est plus forte, désormais, plus assurée. Bien que Zoro ait toujours parlé de manière assurée, d’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne.

\- Tu es libre de tes mouvements, là tout de suite... ? Et Kidd n’est pas là ?

\- Non, il est parti après un coup de sang... Normalement, il revient pas avant un bon moment quand c’est comme ça... J’voudrais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose...

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu attends pour te tirer, alors ?! s’alarme alors Zoro. Va-t’en de là, Luffy !! N’attends pas que ce salopard revienne !!

Luffy se recule légèrement, avisant les planches de bois à quelques centimètres de ses yeux hallucinés.

Partir seul... ? Il n’y a même pas vraiment pensé. Dans sa tête aussi vide que trop remplie, les murs autour de lui sont comme des barreaux infranchissables.

Il se retourne légèrement pour balayer la porte et les fenêtres des yeux. Celle du salon n’a qu’une planche sommairement vissée dessus. Si ça se trouve, avec un peu de volonté, il arriverait à l’arracher...

... Non. Impossible. Il en est incapable.

\- ... Je peux pas sortir, Zoro. Kidd a barricadé les fenêtres, et j’ai plus aucune force... J’y arriverai jamais...

\- ... Luffy, si tu essaies pas...

\- Et puis ! le coupe-t-il avec une conviction soudaine qu’il pensait avoir perdu. Et puis... Je... Je peux pas partir sans toi, Zoro... Je...

\- Luffy !! Si tu pars, tu pourras appeler du secours et vous reviendrez me chercher ! Il suffit juste que tu arrives à partir et...

\- Tu sais très bien qu’il te tuera avant, Zoro !! Glapit-il, sentant des larmes qui ne lui avaient pas manqué revenir lui piquer les yeux. Il te tuera et... Et je pourrais pas vivre avec ça...

Il se laisse soudainement glisser au sol contre la porte, ses jambes le lâchant complètement.

\- ... Je pourrais pas arriver à vivre après ça... Murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors que Zoro continue de lui parler au loin, mais ses mots ne l’atteignent plus.

Il n’y a plus que le désespoir. Doux et cruel désespoir qui s’est insinué si profondément dans ses os qu’il ne semble plus vouloir le quitter, à présent.

À quoi bon prendre le risque d’essayer... ? Après tout, Zoro est encore en vie. Il est lui-même encore en vie. Pas dans le meilleur des états, certes, mais en vie et à peu près entier. C’est tout ce qui importe, en réalité.

Prendre le risque de perdre Zoro de la pire des façons pour lui graver de nouvelles scènes horribles derrière les paupières, il n’est pas certain qu’il en a envie.

Surtout pour un espoir aussi mince. Surtout s’il doit compter sur ses seules petites forces.

Il ne leur fait plus confiance comme avant. Il est maigre, faible, blessé. Ses membres sont aussi tremblants qu’endoloris et le seul moment où il ne souffre pas, c’est lorsqu’il dort profondément.

Comment peut-il arriver à sauver qui que ce soit, même-lui, dans cet état... ?

\- ... -FY ! LUFFY !! RÉPONDS-MOI ! TU ES TOUJOURS LÀ ?!

Le cri étouffé de Zoro le sort de ses pensées dans lesquelles il n’avait même pas réalisé être profondément tombé de nouveau.

\- LUFFY !! LUFFY BON SANG, RÉPONDS !!

\- Je suis là, Zoro...

\- Oh merde, ne me fais pas peur comme ça... L’entend-il souffler. Luffy, écoute-moi, s’il te plaît ! Il faut que tu m’écoutes attentivement !

\- ... Ouais...

\- Je sais... Enfin, je ne peux qu’imaginer à quel point la situation peut te paraître désespérée, mais il faut que tu gardes la tête froide !! Tu n’as pas envie de te sortir de ce trou et d’avoir l’opportunité de faire payer à Kidd toutes ses saloperies ??

\- ... Si... Peut-être... Mais... On y arrivera jam-

\- Si, on y arrivera Luffy ! Fais-moi confiance !! Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ?!

\- ... Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, Zoro... !

Ses larmes coulent enfin alors qu’il fixe les planches de bois avec une tristesse infinie.

Il pourrait confier sa vie à Zoro aveuglément. Il l’a toujours fait, depuis toutes ces années où ils se connaissaient. Et à cet instant précis, alors que de telles idées semblent encore moins vides de sens, il sent cette confiance lui revenir de plein fouet pour lui exploser le cœur.

Il ferait n’importe quoi pour donner l’opportunité à Zoro de le sauver, même s’il doit le sauver avant d’abord.

\- Luffy... Il faut que tu sois courageux, d’accord ?! Cet enfoiré m’a enchaîné au mur et ça a pas l’air de bouger beaucoup, mais il ne manque pas grand-chose pour faire sauter cette putain d’accroche... !

L’information parvient au ralenti au cerveau de Luffy. Quand il pense à toutes les fois où il s’est lui-même acharné sur ces chaînes sans pour autant qu’elles ne bougent d’un millimètre...

\- Donc, au pire, continue fermement Zoro, s’il n’y a vraiment aucun moyen de sortir ou si tu te sens trop faible pour le faire, tu peux toujours essayer de trouver un moyen d’ouvrir la porte ! Ce n’est qu’une foutue porte en bois et au son que fait la clé à chaque fois qu’il l’ouvre, la serrure est complètement rouillée ! Un coup de pied de biche et elle saute !

Luffy vérifie ses dires sans vraiment le réaliser, zieutant ladite serrure pour constater effectivement sa fatigue visible. Maintenant qu’il y prête attention, même la pêne est ballante dans son trou.

Même quelques coups d’épaule pourraient faire sauter ce verrou. Dommage qu’il ne soit trop faible pour tenter le coup.

\- Luffy, il faut que tu trouves quelque chose qui pourrait faire levier, autant pour la porte que pour l’accroche... ! Si ça se trouve, même un chausse-pied ou un bout tuyau pourrait faire l’affaire !

Il fronce les sourcils sous la sensation qui l’assaille soudainement.

Une sensation qu’il n’avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Un trop long moment.

Un semblant d’espoir.


	9. Chapter 9

Son cerveau semble se remettre violemment en marche, comme s'il s'était pris un coup de jus qui lui remet tous ses neurones en place, les réveillant brutalement de leur apathie.

Ce n'est pas plus mal. Il se sent soudainement plus réveillé qu'il ne l'a pas été depuis un bon moment. L'adrénaline, sans doute. Qu'importe.

Il a une mission. Et s'il la réussit, il pourra peut-être au moins revoir Zoro.

Ils pourraient peut-être s'enfuir d'ici. Quitter cet enfer ensemble. Loin de Kidd et de sa démence.

Il pourrait peut-être essayer de reprendre une vie normale un jour...

Il secoue légèrement la tête alors que ses pas chancelants le font errer dans la maison vide : aucune chance que sa vie ne redevienne normale après ça. Entre ses cicatrices infâmes, ses cauchemars qui s'enchaîneraient probablement durant des années, son incapacité à faire de nouveau confiance à un inconnu...

Il voit tout ça arriver gros comme une maison. Tellement de joyeusetés en perspective alors qu'il n'est même pas encore sorti de cet enfer.

Presque de quoi le décourager de nouveau...

Mais Zoro compte sur lui. Au moins pour lui, il faut qu'il y arrive. Si lui n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne et de s'en remettre un jour, Zoro le peut aisément, lui. Il est fort, bien plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais été, au fond.

Alors il cherche quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à ouvrir cette putain de porte.

Ses pas le mènent à la salle de bain et il s'apprête à faire demi-tour tout aussi vite en se rappelant qu'elle est complètement vide, mais un détail lui revient en mémoire.

Les deux fois où Kidd l'a amené ici, il a aperçu un miroir brisé au-dessus du lavabo qui était trop loin pour qu'il puisse zieuter dedans, à chaque fois.

... Osera-t-il ?

Osera-t-il affronter ce que Kidd lui a fait ? Osera-t-il tenter de découvrir la même horreur qu'a apparemment connu Zoro en le retrouvant... ?

Il déglutit. Une fois, puis deux. L'appréhension de ce qu'il va trouver est presque aussi forte que sa curiosité.

... Presque.

Ses pas sont lents sur le carrelage froid alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il n'a pas de temps à perdre, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il a peur de rencontrer ce nouveau Luffy autant qu'il en brûle d'envie.

Et son monde semble s'effondrer un peu plus lorsqu'il découvre son reflet dans la vitre crasseuse.

Le teint blafard, les joues creusées, des cernes qui feraient pâlir son ami Law, ses longs cheveux en pagaille lui couvrant ses yeux vides qui ont perdu toute trace de cette joie et de cette pétillance dont tellement ont vanté l'attirance tout le long de sa vie.

Mais il n'y a plus aucune trace de cette attirance, désormais. Il n'est plus qu'une loque. Que l'ombre de lui-même. Son cou presque décharné atteste de ses faibles forces.

Et il ne parle même pas de cette immonde cicatrice encore rouge sous son œil qui tente misérablement d'imiter sa jumelle gauche, mais qui est si grande et si grossière qu'elle n'en a rien d'esthétique, contrairement à l'autre.

Il est défiguré à vie.

Même sans cette horreur que lui a infligé Kidd, ces mois de souffrance sont gravés au fer rouge sur ses traits à tout jamais.

Il reste là encore quelques minutes avant de se secouer pour reprendre ses recherches : il pourra se lamenter sur son sort autant qu'il le voudra lorsqu'ils se sortiront d'ici.

Ou dans le cas contraire, lorsqu'il mourra sous les coups de Kidd, au choix.

Un choix qui lui appartient peut-être dans une moindre mesure, à cet instant. Tout dépend du temps qu'il a devant lui et de sa chance.

Et jusqu'ici, sa légendaire chance ne lui a jamais fait défaut. Il serait tout de même dommage qu'elle ne l'abandonne dans un moment aussi crucial de sa vie.

Il ne se sait combien de temps il perd à fouiller les vieilles armoires poussiéreuses et remplies de mites qui le font tousser de nouveau comme un forcené. Mais sa chance semble s'éveiller enfin lorsqu'il ouvre la table de chevet de l'une des chambres abandonnées.

Des épingles à cheveux.

La fois où Nami lui a appris à crocheter une serrure ne sera peut-être pas vaine, après tout... Cela ne sera peut-être pas qu'un souvenir amusant d'une soirée un peu trop alcoolisée, mais bien son passe-droit pour la liberté, à lui comme à Zoro.

Il manque de tomber en accélérant sa marche vacillante pour retourner dans la cuisine. Le temps presse, il le sait. Chaque minute qu'il pourra gagner sera une chance en plus d'en terminer avec tout ça.

Il se penche sur la serrure et se racle la gorge pour prendre la parole d'un ton suffisamment fort.

\- Zoro ! J'ai pas trouvé de pied de biche, mais je vais peut-être arriver à ouvrir la porte... !

Son meilleur ami ne lui répond pas tout de suite, mais il entend de nouveau des coups venant de la cave.

\- Je te fais confiance, Luffy ! Lui crie-t-il d'une voix essoufflée. J'essaie d'arracher cette foutue accroche du mur de mon côté, alors vas-y !

C'était donc ça, les coups récurrents qu'il entendait... ? Zoro qui frappe dans le mur pour tenter de libérer la chaîne qui le retient à cette foutue cave... ?

Il se reprend rapidement en se secouant la tête et ce sont des mains tremblantes qui approchent les deux épingles de la serrure. Ce fameux cours improvisé de Nami remonte à quelques mois déjà, peut-être même à l'année passée, mais il a la chance d'avoir une très vieille serrure face à lui, bien plus simple à crocheter que les nouvelles plus sophistiquées que l'on peut retrouver sur les portes modernes.

Il a du mal à éviter ses mains de trembler en chœur avec les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Les épingles lui glissent des mains une fois, puis deux, augmentant un peu plus son stress.

Si Kidd revient maintenant et le trouve en train de faire ça... Oh bon sang, il ne préfère pas y penser. En plus de pouvoir oublier définitivement l'éventualité d'être de nouveau désenchaîné, il subirait certainement une punition qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier pour avoir osé se jouer de lui. Pour avoir osé croire qu'il pourrait peut-être retrouver Zoro, le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras...

Zoro... Il avait tellement envie de pouvoir le serrer contre lui pour de bon en étant définitivement libéré de la menace rousse qui plane constamment au-dessus de leur tête comme la pire des épées de Damoclès.

Sa vue se brouille tandis que ses larmes réapparaissent, conséquence de ce stress innommable, de cette peur, de cette appréhension, de cet espoir inespéré. Il les balaie d'un revers de poignet rageur et expire pour se concentrer sur sa minutieuse tâche, essayant également de se focaliser sur les légers bruits que provoque Zoro de son côté pour empêcher son esprit de divaguer.

S'il n'y arrive pas avant que Kidd ne revienne, c'aurait été vain. Un effort et un espoir réduits à néant, à cause de sa propre déficience.

Il ne veut pas s'imaginer foirer son coup. Il se refuse d'imaginer qu'il va se foirer.

Et le cliquetis tant attendu dans la serrure se fait enfin entendre alors que la porte branle dans sa pêne. Un dernier tour de poignet et la cave s'ouvre enfin devant ses yeux hallucinés.

\- Luffy ! Tu y es arrivé !

... Oui, il y est arrivé. Même lui n'en revient pas.

Il se relève difficilement et doit s'accrocher furieusement à la rambarde chancelante pour ne pas tomber dans les escaliers, et c'est le cœur serré qu'il revoit sa petite lampe au bas des marches.

Éteinte.

Kidd, enfoiré...

\- Luffy bon dieu, ça fait tellement du bien de te voir...

Il allume la lumière tamisée qui lui a tant manqué pour se tourner vers la voix aussi soulagée qu'émue de son meilleur ami. Zoro est là, debout devant le lit qui était encore le sien il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, essoufflé comme jamais et couvert de sang séché et de contusions diverses sur le visage.

Luffy s'approche en titubant, lentement. Et au bout de longues secondes intenses durant lesquelles Zoro n'a fait que suivre silencieusement ses pas du regard, ils se tombent finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le brun éclate en sanglots. Sonores comme ils ne l'ont pas été depuis des semaines, mais la sensation du corps de Zoro bien vivant contre le sien fait exploser quelque chose en lui. Le vert le berce doucement dans ses bras avant de se reculer pour prendre son visage dans ses mains puissantes.

\- Luffy, Luffy regarde-moi. Essaie de reprendre ton calme et regarde-moi.

Son corps est parcouru de soubresauts alors qu'il essaie de réprimer ses sanglots comme il le peut, mais il tente de se reprendre, plongeant le regard dans celui auburn et si déterminé de Zoro.

\- Écoute, je ne peux qu'imaginer comment tu dois te sentir, mais on a peu de temps devant nous. Il faut qu'on se calme et qu'on agisse au plus vite. On aura tout le temps de célébrer dès qu'on sera loin d'ici, tu n'es pas d'accord ?!

Il parvient seulement à hocher lentement la tête pour lui répondre, son éternel calme contagieux le pénétrant pour apaiser ses nerfs de nouveau à vifs.

\- O.K. C'est bien, je suis déjà tellement fier de toi d'avoir réussi à ouvrir la porte... Tu penses que tu arriverais à faire pareil avec celle de l'entrée... ? Comme ça, je me dégage de ces chaînes et on se tire d'ici dans la foulée.

Il lui envoie un regard aussi paniqué que désespéré à cette question.

\- Je... Je sais pas...

\- Tu te sens d'aller voir pour essayer, ou pas ? On n'a malheureusement pas beaucoup d'autres options tant que je suis cloué à ce foutu mur...

La peur s'infiltre dans ses os en même temps que sa faible estime de ses propres capacités. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il n'ait réussi à forcer la vieille serrure de la cave dans son état, alors celle toute neuve de la porte de l'entrée... ?

\- Je... Je vais jamais y arriver, Zoro... Et si... Et si Kidd revient au même moment... ?

\- Tu ne l'entendras pas arriver avant pour te cacher ? Il est en voiture, non ? Je crois me souvenir vaguement avoir été transporté dans un coffre...

\- Euh, o-oui... J'entends qu'il se gare à chaque fois avant qu'il rentre, mais...

\- Combien de secondes se passent entre le moment où tu entends la voiture et celui où il ouvre la porte, à ton avis ?

Il s'agit d'une question tellement intelligence qu'il se sent stupide de ne jamais y avoir prêté attention, toute cette dernière semaine. Zoro a des réflexes et un instinct de chasseur dans l'âme, ce n'est pas nouveau qu'il le démontre. À sa place, il aurait certainement relevé le moindre détail qui pourrait jouer en sa faveur en vue d'une éventuelle fuite. Il se serait certainement débattu jusqu'au bout comme un fauve avide de liberté.

... Contrairement à lui, qui avait abandonné dès les premiers jours face la sauvagerie de Kidd.

\- Hey, hey, Luffy ! s'alarme Zoro d'une voix douce en entendant ses nouveaux sanglots revenir au galop. Ne pleure pas, ça va aller ! Je sais que c'est difficile, je sais que je te demande beaucoup, et crois-moi sur parole quand je te dis que si je pouvais nous sortir de là tout seul, je le ferais sans hésiter ! Mais on a malheureusement pas le choix, Luffy... Et je sais que tu es très bien conscient qu'on joue nos vies, à cet instant...

Sa mâchoire tremble alors qu'il a les yeux résolument clos pour essayer de réprimer ses pleurs, ce désespoir et cette peur infâme qui le traversent de part en part. Il hoche la tête pour signifier à Zoro qu'il comprend, qu'il le sait...

\- Alors, il faut que tu essaies de faire ce dernier effort, O.K. ? Concentre-toi, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver une estimation de ce temps que tu auras devant toi si tu entends sa putain de voiture. Combien de temps environ, à ton avis ? Plutôt vingt secondes ? Plutôt cinq... ?

Il expire fort pour essayer de retrouver son calme, concentrant toutes ses ressources sur sa mémoire.

En réalité, cela dépendait des jours. Cela dépendait certainement des moments où Kidd ramenait des bricoles qu'il récupérait dans son coffre. Mais ce n'est pas l'important. Il doit faire une estimation vague, un minimum.

... Et pour quelqu'un qui a été privé de repère temporel durant si longtemps, l'exercice n'est réellement pas simple.

Les yeux toujours clos à quelques centimètres du visage de Zoro, il se concentre intensément.

\- ... Pas moins de quinze secondes, je dirais, finit-il enfin par lâcher dans un souffle.

\- Je ne te demande pas si tu es sûr de toi... ?

Il rouvre de nouveau les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Zoro, aussi suppliants qu'incertains. Son meilleur ami semble comprendre le message et lui envoie un sourire magnifique de douceur et de rassurance.

\- Et tu te sens d'agir en moins de quinze secondes pour te préparer à son arrivée... ?

Il avise Zoro longuement, plutôt incertain de ce qu'il insinue dans cette phrase.

\- ... Me préparer... ?

\- Aller te cacher ou, au mieux... Te défendre.

Les yeux auburn se font bien plus durs, soudainement. Furieux, presque meurtriers.

\- Si je ne peux pas le faire à ta place, ça serait bien que tu puisse le mettre hors d'état de nuire du mieux que tu le peux, Luffy, rajoute-t-il d'une voix dure.

\- ... Mais... Tu-tu as vu dans qu-quel état je suis... ? lui répondit-il d'un air paniqué. J'serai incapable de f-faire quoi qu'ce soit... T'as vu la force qu'il a... Et moi...

\- Tu as l'effet de surprise de ton côté, au pire des cas. Et on a la chance qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup de neurones, cet enfoiré.

Luffy fronce les sourcils, cherchant de nouveau à comprendre l'insinuation. Mais pour toute réponse, Zoro tourne la tête vers sa droite, en direction des étagères délabrées qui reposent contre le mur. Luffy suit son regard, perdu, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive enfin ce que Zoro souhaite qu'il voit, gentiment posé en évidence sur un des rayons.

Le couteau de chasse de Kidd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courage Luffy, courage !! Profite-donc de l'idiotie de Kidd !! Lui qui est au moins aussi stupide que toi dans le canon ! (je sais je suis trop joyeuse pour être honnête.... Hohohoho...)


	10. Chapter 10

Luffy fixe la porte de l’entrée les bras tremblants, essayant de rassembler les miettes de courage qui lui reste encore au fond de lui. Au loin, il entend Zoro qui continue à s’acharner sur l’accroche de toutes ses forces. Il lui a trouvé un vieux tuyau avec lequel il essaie de faire levier et son meilleur ami, lui, lui a donné la lourde charge de tenter d’ouvrir cette maudite porte.

Et tout ça avant que Kidd ne revienne.

Auquel cas... Il devra peut-être faire usage du couteau de chasse minutieusement glissé dans son pantalon.

Il n’en a aucune envie.

Et l’éventualité qu’il ne doive s’y résoudre lui donne la nausée. La peur le paralyse, gèle son cerveau et ses membres comme ils l’ont rarement été.

Malgré tout le dégoût et la haine qu’il nourrit contre Kidd, il se sent incapable de l’attaquer. Même pas forcément pas égard pour lui, mais bien parce qu’il s’en sent complétement incapable. Lui, Monkey D. Luffy, un gamin loin d’être fort déjà de base, loin d’être grand, et surtout dans un état aussi lamentable présentement, s’attaquer à cette montagne de muscles et de fureur de plus deux mètres de haut... ?

La taille et la carrure de Kidd l’excitaient fortement lorsqu’ils étaient encore ensemble, l’impressionnaient, même. Mais pas de la même façon qu’aujourd’hui.

Aujourd’hui, à cet instant, devoir s’imaginer sauter sur Kidd revient à lui donner des images d’un lapereau malade qui tenterait d’abattre un grizzli enragé.

Il n’y arriverait jamais, malgré tous les encouragements de Zoro.

\- LUFFY, TU T’EN SORS ?! l’entend-il justement lui demander du fond de la cave.

\- .... O-OUI !

Piètre mensonge, mais il ne peut pas non plus rester là à attendre la mort. Il a toutes les clés en main pour tenter le coup, et l’opportunité ne se représentera pas de sitôt. Beaucoup trop de temps s’est déjà écoulé depuis le départ de Kidd. Entre sa lente agonie au sol le temps qu’il ne prenne conscience de sa nouvelle liberté de mouvement, sa lente errance claudiquante à travers la maison pour trouver les épingles, l’ouverture fastidieuse de la porte de la cave, les mises au point avec Zoro... Facilement une heure est déjà passée depuis son départ, si ce n’est plus.

Il ne peut donc pas se permettre de perdre encore de trop longues minutes à batailler contre lui-même et son incapacité à pouvoir attaquer Kidd ou non.

Il inspire alors un bon coup et s’agenouille face à la serrure, l’avisant sous tous les angles pour s’imprégner de son mécanisme.

Elle ressemble déjà plus à celle de la porte que Nami avait fait sauter, lorsqu’elle le lui avait montré. Il sait donc un peu mieux sous quel angle il doit placer ses tiges de métal, mais il sait également que le travail sera plus long et encore plus minutieux, puisque le mécanisme est plus compliqué.

Mais étrangement, ses mains tremblent moins que tout à l’heure. Savoir que la porte de la cave derrière lui est ouverte et y entendre Zoro s’égosiller de son côté le rassure dans une moindre mesure.

Alors, il se concentre comme il le peut, tentant de faire fi de la lame gelée contre sa cuisse. Elle pourrait le couper au moindre mouvement de bassin trop brusque, il est bien placé pour le savoir, mais il a également conscience que son excellent aiguisement est un plus qui pourrait lui sauver la vie s’il se retrouve à devoir affronter Kidd.

Le premier mécanisme cède au bout de trop longues minutes durant lesquelles Zoro l’appelle de temps en temps pour lui demander si tout se passe pour le mieux. Il déglutit à intervalle régulier, tente de respirer lentement pour apaiser au mieux les battements frénétiques de son cœur, essayant comme il le peut de refouler au mieux le stress et l’angoisse qui l’assaillent.

\- TU VAS Y ARRIVER, LUFFY !! J’AI CONFIANCE EN TOI !!

Les encouragements de Zoro lui vont droit au cœur, mais il ne les écoute qu’à moitié. S’il s’y fixe trop, il sait que son cerveau repartira divaguer vers des sentiers qui se rapprochaient un peu trop de la lamentable estime de lui qu’il a, à présent.

Kidd a piétiné sa volonté autant que sa fierté. Lui qui était quelqu’un de si confiant il y a à peine quelques mois, il ne se sent plus capable de rien, aujourd’hui. Incapable de se sortir d’ici seul, incapable d’essayer de se défendre face à son bourreau, incapable de s’enfuir, incapable de reprendre une vie normale après ça...

Le second mécanisme saute à son tour, lui arrachant un énorme soupir soulagé qui renvoie ses larmes au fond de lui.

Plus que deux. Plus que deux et il pourra sortir d’ici.

La liberté, l’air frais, les rayons du soleil, le souffle du vent, le chant des oiseaux, le bruit des voitures, les rires des passants, le visage joyeux de ses amis...

Tant de choses qu’il n’avait même pas réalisé qu’elles lui manquaient terriblement.

... La vie, en somme.

Kidd lui a volé sa vie. Et rien que pour ça, il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Rien que pour ça, il souhaitait de toute son âme le voir un jour attaché à une chaise électrique et le voir agoniser jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive. Il n’arriverait jamais à trouver un semblant de paix tant qu’il saurait que ce monstre sanguinaire qu’il est devenu parcourait toujours la même terre que lui librement.

... Non, même s’il était seulement derrière les barreaux, il ne trouverait jamais la paix.

Il fallait qu’il meurt. De la pire des manières. Il fallait que Luffy soit certain qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais l’approcher pour lui faire le moindre mal. Pour qu’il ne puisse plus faire le moindre mal à personne...

Le troisième mécanisme saute et une soudaine montée d’adrénaline lui donne des ailes. La lourdeur et l’apathie de ses membres semble s’envoler alors que la liberté se rapproche enfin, et c’est avec une main de plus en plus sûre d’elle qu’il bataille pour atteindre le dernier mécanisme.

Mais les bruits que fait Zoro derrière lui laissent la place à un autre qui allume une alarme paniquée dans son cerveau.

... Un bruit de moteur.

Il se fige face à la porte en écarquillant des yeux : non. Non non non, pas maintenant, pas déjà !! Pas alors qu’il y était presque !!

Et pourtant, le bruit caractéristiques des pneus qui crissent sur du gravier parvient à ses oreilles à travers la porte.

\- ZORO !! IL ARRIVE !! S’étrangle-t-il alors en priant que Kidd ne l’entende pas.

Les bruits de chaînes cessent dans son dos et une trop longue seconde de flottement les suivent.

\- ... PLANQUE-TOI !! J’AI PAS TERMINÉ DE ME DÉTACHER, ALORS TU VAS DEVOIR TE PLANQUER, LUFFY !! ET SI TU TE SENS CAPABLE DE L’ATTAQUER PAR DERRIÈRE, AU MOINS POUR LE RALENTIR LE TEMPS QUE J’EN FINISSE, ÇA SERAIT GÉNIAL... !

Le souffle court, Luffy entend le moteur au loin se couper. Son cerveau est en ébullition totale alors que l’adrénaline pulse comme jamais dans l’ensemble de son corps. Il se sent aussi léger que fébrile, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, où aller, où trouver une bonne planque, ce qu’il fera si jamais Kidd pète un câble sur Zoro...

Ce qui va forcément arriver lorsqu’il verra la porte de la cave ouverte et qu’il n’est lui-même pas sur son matelas à l’attendre.

\- LUFFY ?! L’appelle de nouveau Zoro en bas.

Il tend les deux oreilles, la gauche vers Zoro et la droite qui lui signale que Kidd n’est pas encore sorti de la voiture.

\- ... ESSAIE DE VISER LA TÊTE... !

Ces mots résonnent en lui comme le glas. Et la portière au loin claque enfin.

Il a moins de quinze secondes pour agir.

Sous une impulsion qu’il a du mal à contrôler, il court vers la porte de la cave aussi vite que ses faibles forces dans ses jambes le lui permettent. Il s’écroule à moitié sur la poignée mais se reprend aussitôt pour pivoter de l’autre côté de la porte, la faisant suivre le mouvement. L’instant d’après, elle se referme sur lui dans un claquement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?! S’étrangle Zoro en le voyant faire.

Il descend péniblement les marches tout en entendant au loin les clés qui tournent dans le verrou de la porte d’entrée. Arrivé en bas, il jette un dernier regard paniqué à Zoro et éteint finalement la petite lampe.

Zoro ne répond rien à cela, comprenant peut-être où il veut en venir. Et c’est toujours aussi chancelant qu’il recule lentement en arrière, tâtant les parois autour de lui pour ne pas taper dans quelque chose. Il atteint finalement le mur du fond et se plaque le dos contre les marches, alors qu’il entend les pas lourds de Kidd résonner au-dessus de sa tête. Et c’est la main tremblante qu’il glisse lentement ses doigts sur le manche du couteau de chasse qu’il finit par empoigner solidement, tandis que la voix rauque de Kidd lui parvient de loin.

Il est en train de réaliser qu’il n’est pas là.

Il l’entend l’appeler d’une voix rageuse, s’éloignant pour mieux revenir au rythme de ses pas lourds tandis que les secondes défilent aussi vite que lentement et que le sang pulsant dans ses oreilles se fait assourdissant.

\- Luffy...

Il tourne imperceptiblement les yeux dans la direction du murmure de Zoro, même s’il ne peut pas le voir de là où il est et dans cette obscurité complète.

\- ... Ça va aller, Luffy. On va s’en sortir, je te le promets.

... Il a envie d’y croire. Il a tellement envie d’y croire. Mais ses mains tremblantes sur le couteau qu’il tient bien droit contre lui lui donnent le doute.

Et la porte de la cave s’ouvre violemment à la volée, illuminant légèrement la pièce mais montrant surtout la silhouette aussi immense que monstrueuse de Kidd qui se dessine juste à sa gauche.

\- PUTAIN J’LE CROIS PAS, COMMENT IL A OUVERT LA PORTE CE PUTAIN D’ENFOIRÉ DE FILS DE PUTE ?!!

Luffy réprime un gémissement de peur. Sa voix est furieuse comme elle l’a rarement été. Il sent d’ici sa rage et il n’ose même pas imaginer tout ce qu’il lui fera s’il le trouve.

\- Putain... L’entend-il encore gronder alors qu’il descend enfin les marches grinçantes. Putain putain putain putain PUTAIN !!!

... « Essaie de viser la tête ».

« Essaie de viser la tête ».

« Essaie de viser la tête ».

\- _La tête... Que je vise la tête..._ répète-t-il inlassablement dans un mouvement de lèvres muettes tandis que ses yeux fixent un point devant lui et que son ouïe est focalisée sur le moindre mouvement de Kidd.

Ses pas atteignent finalement le sol de la cave. Il est littéralement à deux mètres maximum de lui, le dos certainement tourné pour faire face à Zoro.

\- ... Il est où ? Gronde-t-il au bout de longues secondes silencieuses.

\- ... Où est qui ? Répond son meilleur ami et Luffy reconnaît clairement un sourire amusé dans sa voix.

Couillu jusqu’au bout. Même dans une situation pareille.

\- TE FOUS PAS D’MA GUEULE, ENFOIRÉ !! J’VAIS TE MASSACRER SI TU PARLES PAS MAINTENANT !!!

Il l’entend avancer vers Zoro et se dit que c’est maintenant ou jamais.

_Vise la tête, vise la tête, vise la tête, vise la tête, vise la tête._

Il prend une grande inspiration et s’éjecte du mur pour contourner les escaliers et s’élancer vers la _bête_. Ses enjambées sont étrangement stables et il arrive dans son dos en deux secondes à peine.

_Vise la tête, vise la tête, vise la tête, vise la tête, vise la..._

... Il est trop petit pour viser correctement sa tête.

... Comment il a pu ne pas penser à ce détail... ?!

La réalisation lui envoie une décharge de panique mais n’arrête pas son mouvement pour autant, et c’est avec un cri enragé qu’il lève les deux bras au-dessus de sa tête, les deux mains fermement contractées sur le manche.

L’instant d’après, il sent la lame s’enfoncer dans le dos de Kidd, entre les deux omoplates. La sensation est affreuse, vomitive. Il sent la chair s’ouvrir, la lame riper sur un os, et le hurlement de douleur de Kidd le pétrifie.

Le roux se retourne brutalement vers lui, lui arrachant des mains le couteau toujours planté dans son dos au passage. Luffy est repoussé sur le côté et manque de trébucher mais garde son équilibre tant bien que mal, relevant les yeux pour faire face au monstre furieux en face de lui.

Et il pense sincèrement qu’il ne l’a jamais vu aussi enragé qu’en cet instant.

\- ... Petit... Fils de pute... Articule-t-il en lui montrant toutes ses dents dans une grimace de douleur.

Il fait un pas vers lui et Luffy a un geste de recul alors qu’il n’arrive pas à détacher son regard des yeux havane devenus entièrement rouges sous la colère.

\- LUFFY !! BARRE-TOI !! Lui hurle alors Zoro.

L’ordre peine à atteindre ses jambes, complètement paralysées par la peur tandis que Kidd grogne de douleur en se contorsionnant le bras pour essayer d’atteindre le couteau.

... Bon sang, faites qu’il ne l’atteigne pas...

\- LUFFY, BARRE-TOI D’ICI TOUT DE SUITE PUTAIN DE MERDE, MAGNE-TOI !!!

Cette fois, le braillement de Zoro le rappelle à l’ordre pour de bon et il s’éloigne enfin, faisant volte-face pour agripper la rampe des escaliers et commencer une ascension laborieuse.

Mais il n’a monté que quelques marches lorsqu’il réalise que Kidd ne le suit pas, se contentant de grogner de fureur et de jurer dans le vide en essayant toujours d’attraper le manche dans son dos. Et il finit malheureusement pas y arriver, sous les yeux horrifiés de Luffy.

S’il décide de le retourner contre Zoro...

Son regard paniqué se pose sur son meilleur ami qui semble arriver aux mêmes conclusions que lui alors que Kidd arrache enfin l’arme de son corps dans un nouveau hurlement de souffrance.

Il remonte une marche à reculons alors que les yeux rouges se posent sur lui après avoir avisé la lame ensanglantée. Kidd a le visage déformé par la douleur, le souffle court, il ne se tient même plus droit. Les yeux écarquillés de Zoro sur son dos prouvent à Luffy qu’il doit perdre une bonne quantité de sang.

Mais est-ce que ça va suffire, face à un monstre pareil... ?

De toute façon, maintenant que Luffy se retrouve de nouveau seul et désarmé face à lui, il n’y a plus grand-chose qu’il puisse faire.

Il a perdu son seul espoir qu’ils s’en sortent.

\- LUFFY QU’EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ENCORE LÀ, PUTAIN ?! Lui hurle alors Zoro, presque furieux.

\- FERME TA GUEULE TOI, CONNARD !! Rugit Kidd en ne se retournant même pas, ne lâchant pas Luffy des yeux et envoyant un geste menaçant aussi bref qu’évasif dans la direction de Zoro. LA RAMÈNE PAS PARCE QUE T’ES LE PUTAIN DE PROCHAIN...

La respiration de Kidd est saccadée alors qu’il avance de quelques pas vers lui. Luffy remonte encore une marche à reculons, n’arrivant pas à décrocher de ce regard enragé qui lui promet la pire des vengeances.

\- ... J’vais tellement... J’vais tellement te massacrer pour avoir osé faire ça, bébé...

Le sourire déformé qu’il lui offre lui arrache un affreux frisson d’appréhension et d’horreur. Ses jambes aussi lourdes que de nouveau tremblantes lui permettent difficilement de monter encore une marche, mais son pied ripe et il glisse, se retrouvant les fesses sur les escaliers.

\- ... Tu me poignardes en plein cœur, et maintenant en plein dos... ? S’amuse Kidd d’un ton amer alors qu’il peine à poser lui-même un pied sur la première marche tandis qu’il s’accroche comme un forcené à la rambarde. T’as vraiment aucune pitié, pas vrai, sale petit enfoiré de raclure de merde... ?

\- LUFFY, REMONTE ET TIRE TOI, BORDEL DE MERDE !! S’alarme de nouveau Zoro alors qu’il se met à tirer de nouveau sur ses chaînes.

\- LA FEEEEEEEEEEEERME !!! Hurle Kidd sous la forme d’un cri bestial qui résonne sur les murs, ne lâchant toujours pas Luffy du regard.

Des sanglots le prennent à la gorge face à ces yeux rouges. Ces yeux rouges enragés qui lui promettent bien pire que tout ce qu’il lui a fait subir jusqu’ici mis bout à bout.

\- J’vais... J’vais te... Tellement te...

Et c’est les yeux écarquillés que Luffy le voit s’effondrer dans les escaliers, son corps massif provoquant un bruit lourd sur les marches de bois.

Et le silence retombe de nouveau dans la pièce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy, salut la petite bande !! Réjouissez-vous !! Réjouissez-vous, j'vous dis !! Mais si, vous devriez être contents : samedi prochain, c'est le dernier chapiiiiiiiiiiiiiitre !!! \o/ Votre cauchemar est bientôt terminé, youhouuuuu !!
> 
> Va-t-il bien se conclure ou pas... ? Luffy et Zoro vont-il arriver à s'échapper ? Ou Zoro mais sans Luffy ? Ou Luffy mais sans Zoro ? Ou Kidd mais sans... (Ah non, lui ça va en fait.) Les paris sont ouverts ! J'offre des câlins et une patate aux vainqueurs ! (et les câlins valent aussi pour les "perdants" mais chut. Parce que vous êtes des gagnants dans mon coeur d'avoir été SI NOMBREUX à suivre les malheurs de Luffy !! Merci infiniment à vous, bande de sadiques de mon coeur !! :D
> 
> À samediiiiii !!


	11. Chapter 11

De longues secondes passent tandis que Luffy, en larmes mais muet, ne parvient pas à quitter le corps inconscient de Kidd face à lui.

\- ... Luffy.

Il revient à la réalité et tourne la tête pour voir Zoro, qui a apparemment arrêté de s’acharner sur l’accroche. Il fixe lui aussi Kidd, les bras ballants et les sourcils froncés.

\- ... Tu as géré, Luffy, souffle-t-il sans aucune conviction.

... Géré ?

Il revient sur le roux et sa respiration s’accélère.

\- ... Il est... Il est... M-m...

\- Dans le doute, ramasse le couteau et viens m’aider à me détacher une bonne fois pour toute, qu’on se tire d’ici en vitesse !

Le ton de Zoro se fait de nouveau alarmé alors qu’il fait volte-face sur l’accroche, repose un pied contre le mur et récupère son tuyau pour tenter de forcer de nouveau sur la chaîne.

Mais Luffy ne peut s’empêcher de fixer Kidd face à lui qui ne bouge pas d’un pouce.

S’il est encore vivant, il prend le risque qu’il ne lui saute dessus et ne le termine pour de bon s’il s’en approche.

Mais s’il est mort...

S’il est mort...

\- Luffy, courage !! Plus vite tu récupères le couteau et tu reviens vers moi, plus vite on mettra toutes les chances de notre côté !! Lui souffle Zoro entre deux râles d’efforts.

Il déglutit bruyamment et tente comme il le peut de retrouver de nouveau son courage terré au fond de lui. Ils sont allés aussi loin... Kidd est actuellement au pire dans les vapes, au mieux raide mort, la porte d’entrée en haut est grande ouverte et une voiture les attend... La liberté leur tend les bras comme jamais.

Il ne peut pas se dégonfler maintenant.

Il tremble comme une feuille en redescendant lentement les marches, ayant du mal à détacher son regard de l’immense tâche de sang qui imbibe le t-shirt de Kidd, coulant lentement sur le sol. Il a la respiration aussi courte que hachée alors qu’il le contourne, se tenant de toutes ses forces à la rambarde et entendant ses propres gémissements de peur incontrôlables s’échapper de sa gorge nouée.

\- Ça va aller Luffy ! lui rappelle de nouveau un Zoro à bout de souffle. Ramasse le couteau et rejoins moi ! Je te protégerai s’il se relève... !

Il a l’impression que la peur entière va l’engloutir lorsqu’il aperçoit le visage inconscient de Kidd en se baissant, les yeux clos et semblant tellement... Serein. Presque innocent.

Quelle blague.

Ses doigts tremblants attrapent enfin le manche du couteau, effleurant au passage la peau de Kidd dont le contact lui envoie une décharge autant d’effroi que de dégoût, et se recule vivement une fois qu’il l’a récupéré, marchant à reculons vers Zoro, le couteau serré de toutes ses forces contre lui.

Son meilleur ami le réceptionne brusquement et le serre brièvement contre lui, lui frottant les bras pour le rassurer.

\- Ça va aller Luffy, ça va aller... ! Lui murmure-t-il la respiration toujours courte, tout en lui prenant le couteau des mains. Je me débarrasse de cette merde et on se tire d’ici... !

Luffy parvient enfin à détacher son regard de Kidd pour se tourner vers Zoro. Il le voit glisser la lame sous l’accroche carrée pour faire levier, tentant de forcer sur les dernières vis qui résistent encore.

\- Il en reste deux sur les quatre, putain, commente anxieusement Zoro, si j’avais toutes mes forces, ç’aurait déjà sauté depuis longtemps... Sale enfoiré qui a fait exprès de m’affamer...

Quatre, encore... ?

Mais cela semble plutôt bien fonctionner, contrairement au tuyau : la force de Zoro, bien plus efficace que la sienne, soulève de plus en plus l’accroche. Néanmoins, Luffy voit la lame plier dangereusement sous la pression et sa peur revient de plus belle.

\- Tu-tu risques pas de le casser, comme ça... ?

\- Aucune chance, tu as vu la qualité de la lame ?!

Il force encore quelques instants alors que leurs quatre yeux anxieux sont toujours rivés sur la plaque qui se décroche de plus en plus du mur. Mais soudain, Zoro est projeté en arrière et finit les fesses à terre. Et c’est horrifié que Luffy voit le manche du couteau seul dans sa main, tandis qu’il aperçoit du coin de l’œil la lame tomber au sol.

\- ... Saloperie ! Lâche Zoro, au moins aussi surpris que lui.

Mais il ne laisse pas le temps à Luffy d’avoir peur de nouveau qu’il se jette de nouveau sur l’accroche pour l’attraper à pleine main et tirer de nouveau dessus. Un coup d’œil en arrière indique avec rassurance au petit brun que Kidd n’a pas bougé de sa place, et il revient sur Zoro qui s’épuise à tirer de toutes ses forces. Et au bout de longues secondes sans résultat, il se décide à attraper l’accroche à son tour.

Finalement, au bout des nouvelles secondes qui lui paraissent interminables, les dernières vis complétement tordues cèdent enfin à leur tour, les faisant basculer brusquement en arrière dans un même geste. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux les fesses par terre, mais avec l’accroche entre leurs mains presque ensanglantées sous l’effort. Et le regard de soulagement qu’ils s’échangent arrache un sourire à Luffy.

Un sourire... Bon sang, depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas souri... ?

\- LUFFY !! S’écrit soudainement Zoro, son propre sourire se muant instantanément en grimace de surprise.

Il le repousse en arrière d’un coup de main féroce dans l’épaule et l’instant d’après, c’est horrifié que Luffy voit Kidd sauter sur son meilleur ami dans un grognement bestial.

\- VOUS PARTIREZ PAS D’ICI, ENFOIRÉS !!! J’VAIS VOUS ÉTRIPER AVANT !!!

Il pousse un hurlement en voyant les immenses mains blanches se refermer sur le cou de Zoro avec rage.

\- J’VAIS FAIRE DE LA COMPOTE AVEC TA CERVELLE, FILS DE PUTE !! Continue-t-il de cracher au visage de Zoro alors qu’il se débat comme il le peut en le frappant de toute sa hargne, mais il se met rapidement à étouffer.

\- NOOON !! KIDD, LÂCHE-LE !!! Crie Luffy désespérément derrière, mais sans autant bouger alors que les larmes dévalent de nouveau ses joues.

\- TA GUEULE LUFFY !! Rugit-il, avant de tourner brièvement son regard fou dans sa direction. Ferme ta gueule... Ou je te jure que j’t’arrache la langue, la trachée, et tout c’qui te permet d’ouvrir ta putain de bouche !!

Cette simple menace le cloue de nouveau sur place, le rend muet. C’est tremblant et complètement noyé par la peur qu’il fixe Kidd étrangler son meilleur ami un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Zoro qui lui a répété et répété encore qu’il croyait en lui. Qu’il avait confiance en lui...

... Comme il avait tort.

Il n’était plus qu’un bon à rien. Qu’une loque à peine vivante entre les mains de Kidd. Plus qu’un insecte sur le point de se faire écraser face à ses menaces et à l’effroi impitoyable qu’il lui provoque.

Et c’est toujours aussi paralysé qu’il voit Kidd se libérer difficilement une main pour cogner le visage de Zoro de toutes ses forces.

Et un autre coup. Zoro tente de tousser tandis que ses joues sont plus rouges que jamais à cause du manque d’air.

Encore un autre coup. Ses yeux se ferment de plus en plus alors qu’il tente misérablement de repousser le visage de Kidd d’un mouvement de main maladroit.

Mais Kidd lutte aussi de son côté. Il a le souffle court, ses yeux à moitié fermés attestent de la faiblesse de son corps. Et Luffy a du mal à ne pas fixer par à-coups cette flaque de sang qui grossit un peu plus au sol tandis qu’il a l’impression qu’un léger sifflement accompagne de plus en plus les inspirations du roux.

Il se redresse difficilement au-dessus de Zoro, ne lâchant pas son cou qu’il retient toujours avec hargne, et balaie les alentours du regard, sa tête vacillant dangereusement au moindre mouvement.

\- ... Ki-Kidd... S’entend-il alors souffler dans un élan d’il ne sait quoi qui l’effraie lui-même.

Le roux arrête de bouger, tournant très légèrement la tête dans sa direction comme pour signifier qu’il a toute son attention.

\- ... Kidd... J-j’t’en s-supplie... ‘Le tue pas...

Les sifflements de son souffle court et les bruits d’étouffements de Zoro sont les seules réponses qu’il obtient. L’instant d’après, les doigts tremblants de Kidd se referment sur le tuyau qui gisait sur le lit et il le lève haut au-dessus de sa tête dans un geste lent.

\- ... T’as perdu le droit d’me supplier au moment où tu m’as planté, bébé...

Et le tuyau s’abat sur le crâne de Zoro dans un bruit sourd que couvre à peine le hurlement de Luffy.

Mais Kidd réitère son geste et le sang fuse tandis que Luffy s’arrache la gorge à hurler, à le supplier pour qu’il l’arrête. Mais il continue, encore une fois, malgré la faiblesse visible de son corps qui perd peu à peu ses forces.

Et au bout du quatrième coup, Luffy n’y tient plus : une impulsion soudaine dans ses jambes l’arrache du sol et il se retrouve dans le dos de Kidd l’instant d’après, les bras sur son cou le tirant en arrière et s’étouffant presque dans ses propres larmes de détresse. Ils tombent tous les deux mollement en arrière, Kidd écrasant à moitié Luffy qui tente de se libérer rapidement pour essayer de rejoindre Zoro et s’enquérir de son état.

Mais par-dessous l’épaule massive de leur bourreau, Luffy constate, horrifié, que son meilleur ami ne bouge plus.

... Et le sang qui se forme autour de sa tête n’est pas celui de Kidd, il en est malheureusement certain.

Kidd se retourne enfin en le libérant au passage pour se redresser péniblement sur ses bras et la seconde d’après, c’est sur la gorge de Luffy que se referment violemment ses doigts blancs.

Sa tête se retrouve plaquée au sol et ses yeux rencontrent de nouveau ceux mortels, fous, enragés de Kidd. Encore plus rouges qu’à l’habitude maintenant qu’ils sont injectés de sang et bouffés par la folie.

\- Jusqu’au bout... Jusqu’au bout tu me trahiras, hein... Grogne-t-il, la voix rauque, alors que le sifflement de sa respiration s’intensifie.

Ses paupières sont néanmoins lourdes, il semble lutter contre l’inconscience –rien d’étonnant, vu tout le sang qu’il a perdu depuis tout à l’heure-, et pourtant, sa poigne n’en reste pas moins monstrueusement puissante. Il frappe rageusement la tête de Luffy contre le sol par à-coups, ce qui lui arrache une exclamation douloureuse à chaque fois.

Mais il ne tente même pas de se défendre réellement et encore moins de répliquer quoi que ce soit, bien trop choqué par l’état hypothétique de Zoro. Toutes les alarmes de son cerveau hurlent à l’urgence comme cela ne lui est jamais arrivé dans sa vie et ses pensées ont du mal à se focaliser sur autre chose que sur le besoin impératif de se dégager de la prise de Kidd pour qu’il puisse aller sauver son ami.

Mais il n’a aucune idée de comment faire.

D’autant plus lorsqu’il voit Kidd récupérer le tuyau à tâtons et le serrer de toutes ses forces dans sa main.

\- J’t’avais dit que tu sortirais jamais de cette pièce, Luffy... ! Siffle-t-il hargneusement à quelques centimètres de son visage. J’aurais bien aimé t’garder encore un peu avec moi, mais t’es allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin...

Il se rapproche un peu plus, leur nez se touchent à présent. Et Luffy se retrouve plongé dans cette lueur rouge enragée, incontrôlable et complétement folle au plus près qu’il n’a jamais pu la contempler.

\- J’pourrais jamais te pardonner tout ça, p’tit enfoiré... Tout c’que tu m’as fait... Putain, j’suis p’t’être déjà à moitié mort, mais j’te jure que j’crèverai pas avant de t’avoir fait payer tout ça au centuple...

La peur pour sa propre vie se faufile de nouveau en lui, insidieuse, en voyant Kidd se redresser dans un parfait mimétisme de l’instant d’avant avec Zoro pour lever le tuyau devant lui. Dans un réflexe désespéré, Luffy tend son bras gauche pour chercher à s’accrocher à quelque chose, n’importe quoi.

Mais le tuyau qui se plante dans son ventre pour le traverser de part en part lui vrille l’ensemble du système nerveux et lui arrache un cri bestial alors que ses yeux s’écarquillent sous la douleur.

Douleur qui est innommable, déferlante, écrasante. Presque un tsunami comparé à tout ce que Kidd lui a fait subir jusqu’ici.

Et certainement exacerbé par son instinct de survie qui lui hurle qu’il aura du mal à s’en remettre, de celui-là.

Et il ne sait pas s’il aurait préféré que Kidd ne laisse le morceau de métal froid en lui plutôt que de l’arracher violemment pour le jeter au loin, lui provoquant un nouveau cri de douleur et le rire aussi dément que satisfait du roux.

Le bout de ses doigts atteignent enfin quelque chose à laquelle il s’accroche pour tenter de garder un semblant d’ancrage, mais le souffle de Kidd sur son visage suffit à le rappeler violemment au moment présent. Noyé dans la douleur, en larmes et muet tellement il souffre alors qu’il sent clairement son sang s’échapper de son corps à flots, il est de nouveau plongé dans le regard fou et à moitié clos de son bourreau qui lui sourit.

\- Ça fait que commencer, Luffy... lui murmure-t-il d’un air satisfait. J’vais t’arracher la langue, j’vais t’arracher les yeux, j’vais t’arracher les boyaux, j’vais faire de la corde à sauter avec tes intestins et j’les boufferai...

Une main tremblante se dépose doucement sur sa joue en un geste presque affectueux alors que le sourire de Kidd se fait dangereusement torve.

\- J’vais baiser ton cadavre, Luffy. J’vais te baiser maintenant et j’continuerai quand tu seras complètement raide.

Luffy est sans voix, paralysé autant par la folie de Kidd que par la plaie béante dans son ventre. Et il se sent faiblir doucement, secondes après secondes...

Il va peut-être bientôt rejoindre Zoro, qui sait...

... Ou peut-être que sa légendaire et foutue chance va lui sourire une toute dernière fois, réalise-t-il soudain alors qu’un petit coup de jus déferle dans son cerveau.

\- ... Oh putain ouais, continue Kidd le sourire plus dément que jamais, j’me ferai un plaisir de baiser absolument tous les trous de ton putain de cadavre, Luffy !!!

Luffy met tout le reste de sa force dans son mouvement.

Parce que c’est l’ultime chance qu’il lui reste, il en est plus que conscient. Et une pensée lui revient alors en même temps que toutes les autres qui se bousculent dans sa tête durant cette brève fraction de seconde :

_« Vise la tête »_

La lame du couteau de chasse s’enfonce dans le crâne de Kidd. Il sent autant qu’il entend son os se briser et la sensation l’horrifie encore plus que la première fois.

Elle n’est enfoncée que de moitié–l’autre moitié s’engouffre dans la chair de ses doigts qui restent, malgré tout, enserrés comme des beaux diables autour d’elle-. Et pourtant, il voit les yeux de Kidd s’écarquiller avant que la lueur rouge dans ses iris ne s’éteigne en quelques petites secondes à peine.

Et il s’effondre sur lui de tout son poids.

Un silence de mort s’abat dans la pièce.

Il n’y a que sa respiration saccadée et paniquée pour briser ce calme étouffant.

Il sent ses faibles forces l’abandonner de plus en plus, à mesure que la sensation poisseuse s’étale sur la peau de son ventre. Malgré la douleur, son cerveau carbure à mille à l’heure, ses pensées angoissées s’entrechoquent toutes entre elles pour le laisser complètement hébété, ses yeux écarquillés rivés sur le plafond.

Mais quelque chose qui tombe sur son visage le rappelle soudainement à la réalité, lui arrachant un sursaut doublé d’un cri de peur.

... Juste le sang de Kidd. « Juste » son sang qui perle de sa tempe et qui goutte sur lui.

Il n’arrive pas à retenir son gémissement de dégoût face à cette vision. Il tente de bouger pour essayer de se dégager, même si le moindre mouvement lui arrache une pique de douleur immonde accompagnée d’une longue plainte déchirante.

Mais il ne peut pas rester là. Il refuse de se laisser crever collé au corps de cette raclure qui le dégoûte de toute son âme, même dans la mort.

Et Zoro... Il faut toujours qu’il aille voir comment va Zoro.

Il bataille autant contre lui-même que contre le poids inhumain de Kidd durant ce qu’il lui semble être une éternité avant qu’il n’arrive enfin à se dégager, autant à bout de force que de souffle.

Et il se traîne plus qu’autre chose jusqu’au corps immobile de son meilleur ami, ses jambes ne semblant plus vraiment répondre à ses ordres.

Mais lorsqu’il découvre enfin le visage de Zoro dans son entièreté, Luffy ne peut retenir un hurlement de désespoir.

Les yeux auburn entrouverts sont vides de toute vie, fixés sur le plafond tandis que son visage est recouvert de sang et, surtout, que son crâne défoncé sur le côté gauche laisse ressortir toutes sortes de substances visqueuses que Luffy se refuse à identifier.

\- Non... Zoro... Zoro non.... Non !! Non non non non non NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

Il n’arrive plus qu’à hurler à et pleurer. Il attrape le tissu du t-shirt de Zoro de ses doigts tremblants pour le secouer quelques instants.

En vain, bien évidemment.

Il s’effondre alors sur son torse, masquant son visage noyé sous les larmes et déformé par les sanglots et la peine contre le corps encore chaud. Il retrouve son odeur bien connue, intensifiant un peu plus la douleur qui le submerge.

Douleur qui est incomparable à toutes celles qu’il a vécu ces derniers mois, même à celle qui lui vrille les entrailles dans l’instant présent, alors qu’il se vide toujours de son sang.

Non, cette sensation de son corps en train de mourir n’est rien comparé à la souffrance d’avoir perdu Zoro.

Zoro qui ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans un tel endroit si Luffy l’avait écouté depuis le début lorsqu’il l’avait prévenu de s’éloigner rapidement de Kidd.

Zoro qui ne se serait jamais retrouvé embarqué dans toute cette histoire s’il n’avait pas essayé de venir en aide au pitoyable être humain qu’il est.

Zoro qui ne serait jamais mort s’il n’avait pas eu un ami aussi stupide et naïf que lui.

.

.

Sa respiration est calme alors que ses sanglots se sont enfin calmés, mais il réalise que son corps ne lui répond presque plus, à présent.

Avec tout le sang qu’il a perdu et dont il continue de se vider, ce n’est pas très étonnant.

Il n’a aucune idée depuis combien de temps il est là, seul et à l’agonie, la tête contre le torse froid de Zoro, avec le cadavre de Kidd qui trône juste à côté.

La pièce est aussi silencieuse qu’elle est saturée par l’immonde odeur poisseuse du sang, et Luffy laisse échapper un pouffement d’ironie en réalisant que cela arrive miraculeusement à couvrir les fragrances de moisi qui règnent habituellement dans la cave.

Il mourra donc avec ces deux odeurs infâmes dans le nez.

... Qu’importe.

Au fond, il préfère ça à survivre à Zoro dans ces conditions.

Il n’aurait jamais pu retrouver une vie normale après ça.

Pas après toutes ces souffrances, tous ces traumatismes, toutes ces images.

Pas après le souvenir du rire fou de Kidd qui résonne dans sa tête. De ses yeux enragés gravés au fer rouge derrière ses paupières. De toutes les marques qu’il a laissé sur son corps à jamais. Et de toutes celles invisibles mais qui sont pourtant bien là.

Au final, il avait raison : il ne sortira jamais vivant de cette pièce. Alors qu’il n’y était même plus enchaîné. Douce ironie.

Il met ses ultimes forces pour redresser imperceptiblement la tête et ouvrir une dernière fois les yeux pour les poser sur sa petite lampe, à quelques mètres de lui. Et, étrangement rassuré par cette vision, il sourit.

Sa belle et merveilleuse petite lampe qui lui a offert un peu de chaleur au cœur de ces ténèbres sans fin.

Seule lumière toujours présente pour éloigner ses cauchemars...

.

.

.

_Halsey – Nightmare_

* * *

[Défi des adultes 56 - « Je vais faire de la corde à sauter avec tes intestins ! » - L’enfer de Dante 1.0]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez écouter la chanson en l’honneur des heures et des heures d’écoute en boucle que je me suis tapé pour écrire ce monstre, plz. (c’était avec plaisir, mais quand même. *regarde son cerveau fondre*)
> 
> Bon sinon baaaah... voilà... Pas déso ? 8D
> 
> Vous serez certainement ravis d’apprendre que dans une première fin, Luffy s’en sortait... Mais cette fin ne me convenait pas du tout. Sorry not sorry. Je suis globalement contente de ce que j’ai pondu là et du rendu final du coup, même si certains passages sont peut-être... « Moins » que ce que j’avais prévu. (Moins horribles oui, clairement. Encore une fois, désolée.)  
> C’est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes puisque c’est la première fois de ma vie que je réalise un récit d’horreur comme ça. N’hésitez pas à laisser vos retours et vos impressions, même si c’est pour m’insulter, tant que les insultes sont argumentées et construites, ça me va... x)
> 
> En tout cas, merci d’avoir suivi cette chose. Et un grand merci pour vos commentaires, je sais que vous allez être nombreux à être horrifiés par cette fin, meeeh... J’ai moi-même pas été super bien pendant certains passages, si ça peut vous rassurer, d’autant plus que c’était la première fois de ma vie que je tuais des persos... (Luffyyyyyyyy, mon amouuuuuuuur !!)
> 
> Je vais donc, si vous le permettez, aller me rouler en boule dans mon lit et penser très fort à tous ces univers alternatifs où Luffy-chou, Kiddou et Zoro vivent heureux et en paix tous ensemble entourés de bisounours.
> 
> Des bisous poisseux de ma sueur et de mes larmes... ! ;)
> 
> Soraa~


End file.
